Is it hot in here?
by Queen of Silence
Summary: Series of smut one-shots of Dantana/Daya from prompts I got on Tumblr.
1. Daya: Fight and make up

Hey people!

I know I owe you an update on my other story, you'll get it soon enough.

I was in the mood to write smut and got some prompts on tumblr. I did some spelling check, but I'm sure there are many mistakes, I'm so sorry. If the mistakes are too much please tell me, I don't want to start another one-shot if you can't read it [try not to be too mean]..

**Propt: **Demi and Naya get into a fight and they make up by kissing in front of the paps and go back to Demi's.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

Naya gave her the cold shoulder all day long and Demi had no idea why. They were on set and usually they have a lot of fun, everyone could see the crazy chemistry between them, but today was different. Demi was used to hang out with Naya when they waited for their scenes and when they were filming they always added their own little goofy things to it. Not that this time.

They had a scene when they had to kiss briefly when Dani was leaving Santana's place; Demi was sure that when Naya's lips would touch hers the brunette will forget all about what was bothering her, it always funny when they had to kiss. It didn't happen, instead it was awkward.

The frustration built inside her all day so by the time they went home Demi couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Nay! Can you stop for a fucking second?!" She demanded.

Naya ignored her and kept walking out of the studio and towards her car.

Demi have had it, this game had to be over. She grabbed Naya's hand and turned her so the girl would face her, "Why you're not speaking to me? What did I do to deserve to be ignored like that?"

Naya clenched her jaw and didn't look at her, making Demi even more annoyed.

"For fuck's sakes, Naya, I thought we're friends. If I did something wrong tell me and let's work on it. Ignoring me all day won't change anything."

Naya tried to release herself from Demi's grip, but the blonde was stronger, "You wanted me to suffer? I did, not talking to you all day was hell. Now can you please explain to me what's going on?" She let go of her friend's arm and pleaded with her eyes.

Naya sigh heavily, all she wanted was to get into her car and go home to take a bath.

"It's nothing, ok? I'm not in the mood to talk, I just want to go home."

"You're lying, I can't tell because you always flickers you eyes to the left when you lie." Demi's tone was harsher, "And besides, you talk to everyone except me."

Naya tried so hard to keep calm, but the blond was too stubborn, "Fine! Jesus! I did ignore you on purpose," She got a 'not shit' look from Demi, "You want to know why I'm mad? I'll tell you!" Demi tensed up by Naya's tone, "I've heard that they offered you to stay on the show, but you refused. Was it too much for you to play a lesbian? You think it's beneath you to be my girlfriend? It didn't bother you when everyone talked about you and that Jonas boy, but when it's a woman you can't take it-"

"Hold on! I've not given them a final answer yet, but it doesn't matter. How can you think those things about me? You know that I don't care what they write about me and I've told you a million times how much I love Dani's character and her relationship with Santana. I think it's important that there is a young lesbian couple on tv, I can't believe you think I'm some homophobic bigot." Demi was hurt deeply by Naya's accusations, she never expected her good friend to say those things.

Demi's eyes teared up and she turned to leave, but Naya stopped her, "Wait, I-"

"Forget an insult?" Demi looked her in the eyes and clenched her jaw.

"I just thought.." Naya sight, "I thought you didn't like acting with me or something, that maybe you had enough of the rumors or something." She felt ashamed.

"You know how it is, people always going to talk, but I was done listening to them a long time ago." Demi's features soften, "And I love acting with you, I never had so much fun on set before."

They both smiled at each other and blushed. Naya brushed the tears from Demi's eyes and the two girls felt the air changed around them, getting tensed.

The brunette heart pounded in her chest, she tried to tell herself not to do it and that it'd end up really bad, but she had no control over her actions. Naya cupped Demi's face and attached their lips together. Demi gasped, she never expected the girl to kiss her, but after a couple of seconds she relaxed and kissed back.

From nowhere, the girls heard flashes and people yelling their names.

"Demi!" "Naya!"

"Demi!" "Naya!"

"Are you two a couple?"

"How long are you together?"

"Can we get another kiss?"

They looked panicky at each other; they were surrounded by at least 20 people who had photos of them kiss.

"We have to get out of her." Demi was the one who took control, she had to because Naya was in complete shock. She took the car keys from Naya's hand and dragged her to her own car. "Put your seatbelt on." She told her as she started the car.

The paparazzi was everywhere, shouting at them to give a comment and kiss again, they had to drive away and fast.

Demi started to drive slowly, not to run anyone over, and when the photographers were out of the front of the car she speeded up.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! We're in so much trouble! The whole world is going to see those pictures"

"Nay, calm down, everything will be ok."

They were at Demi's place, it was the closest place they could've gone.

Demi didn't care too much about the tabloids, the only thing she could've thought about was the kiss.

"How am I suppose to calm down? They have a pi-" Naya was cut off by Demi's lips on hers and it was her turn to gasp.

Demi's hands wrapped around Naya's shoulder, pulling her closer, trying to deepen the kiss. Naya's first shock was gone, Demi's lips felt too good for her to think about anything else.

Naya's hand got under Demi's shirt and rest on her waist, holding the girl tight so she won't move.

Demi bit on Naya's bottom lip and received a moan that got her even more excited. Her tongue asked for an entrance, that was given to her quickly, and when she was in Demi's tongue begin to explore Naya's mouth. When their tongue met, both of them released a moan and shivered.

They fought for dominance, none of them gave up the control. Naya's hands held Demi just beneath her boobs, caressing the skin and causing goosebumps all over the blond's body. Meanwhile, Demi cupped Naya's neck tightly and suck her tongue. The tanned girl didn't see that coming and her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Fuck." Naya said and took a deep breath.

"Oh We gonna do this very shortly." Demi smirked and bit her lip.

"What if I don't want to?" Naya challenged back.

Demi chuckled, "You tell me that.." She let go of the brunette and took a step back, "You can just walk out of the front door? That your panties aren't soaked? Because.." She moved her finger on Naya's swollen lips, "I'm pretty sure you want this, you kissed me first after all."

Naya's mind was blurred, she was too horny to stop now, she wanted Demi so badly that only the thought of it made her wetter. She scanned the girl's body up and down hungrily and stop at the playful look in Demi's eyes.

"Take your top off." Naya barely got out.

Demi wasn't going to make it easy on her; she slowly moved her shirt up, exposing her flat stomach then her rounded breasts that were covered by a lacy purple bra. Naya watched her every move and licked her lips when she saw how sexy the girl was without her top on; her curves and breasts almost made Naya cum.

Then Naya saw the confident look from before was replaced by something that look like fear and shame, "D? What's going on? You want to stop?"

Demi blushed and look away, she didn't give her an answer.

"We don't have to do anything, don't worry."

"It's not that.." She mumbled.

"What is it?" Naya came closer.

"It's just.. It's still hard when people look at me naked.."

"Hey, hey." Naya lifted her face, "I couldn't tear my eyes off of you, you're absolutely beautiful."

"You really think so?"

Naya took Demi's hand and guide her under her jeans and underwear; Demi turned more reddish and smiled shyly.

"I think it's pretty clear I think you're smoking hot."

It gave Demi her confidence back because before Naya knew it, Demi's finger started circling her clit slowly.

"Ugh fuck!" Naya grabbed Demi's hand, not sure she could keep standing up.

Demi pulled her close to her and crushed their lips together, biting hard and sucking on Naya's bottom lip. Slowly, Demi moved to kiss Naya's neck, earning louder moans.

When Demi sucked on a spot near Naya's ear, the other girl almost screamed.

"Oh a sweet spot, I see. I'm going to have fun with you."

Naya wanted to protest, but when Demi sucked that spot again she couldn't let out anything else but moans.

"Fuck, Demi! I-I need more, please."

Demi pulled her hands from Naya's pants and the other girl pouted at the lost of contact, "You're so cute!" She pecked her lips, "I just want to see you naked already" She husked in Naya's ear and moved to remove her shirt.

They both were naked when Demi pushed Naya on her sofa and straddled her, "You're so fucking perfect."

"God, I can feel you dripping on my legs."

"It's your fault, you made me.. OH MY GOD" Naya decided to shut her up by nibbling on her right nipple, "Warn a girl before.. Fuck, that feels so good."

With her other hand, Naya massaged Demi's left breast. Demi's hands were on the brunet's head and she pushed her body against it. Slowly, they started rubbing against each other, searching for friction.

"Fuck, babe, I need more." Demi plead, desperate to be touched.

Naya lay her on her back and plant kisses on her inner thigh. The girl scratched gently on the other thigh, teasing Demi as much as possible.

"Stop, I can't take it. I need you."

"To do what, babe?" She smirked.

"Not the time for jokes or teasing, just fuck me!"

"Yes ma'am."

Naya blow on Demi's clit until her hip bucked up. She was amazed at how ready the girl was for her, her pussy was glistening and dripping on the couch.

She slowly moved her tongue on Demi's clit, flickering and circling it. She had to hold the blond hips so she won't buck up .

"Yes! Oh my God, keep going! Please, don't stop!"

Naya sucked on her swollen bundle of nerves hard, "Fuck, Naya!"

The tanned girl caressed Demi's entrance with her finger, making sure her pussy was ready.

"You're not getting those claws inside me, don't even think about it." Demi warned.

"But.." Naya felt shy.

Demi raised her eyebrow, "But?"

"I-I Want to feel you."

"So next time take care of your fingernails."

"Next time?" Naya smirked.

"Can you go back to fucking me?" Demi pushed Naya's head back to where it should be been and the girl resumed her actions. "Holy shit, you're so fucking good at this!"

A few minutes later, Demi's body exploded with a strong orgasm as she yelled Naya's name.

"That was so hot." Naya said and kissed Demi's lips, "you taste so good."

"Sit on my face."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, do it."

Before Naya had a chance to position herself over Demi's face, the girl had her tongue buried inside of her.

"Fuckkk!"

Demi licked her wet folds and sucked her clit, "Oh my lord, that feels so fucking amazing!"

"Ride my tongue."

This time Naya didn't question, she started to ride Demi's tongue; first she moved back and forward and then up and down. Demi's tongue felt so good on her burning pussy.

"Fuck, I'm so close! It feels so fucking good." Naya rubbed her breasts, "Please, Demi, put your fingers inside and fuck me."

Demi did as she was told and pushed two fingers in, "Yesss!", she pumped hard and slowly. She didn't really want the girl to cum too fast.

"Please, fuck me faster! I need you, please!"

Demi put another finger in, but kept a steady rhythm.

Naya pinched her hard nipple and ride Demi's face, she never felt so good in her life.

"Fuck, Demi! Fuck me faster, I need it faster."

Demi sucked her clit and picked up the pace, her face was covered with Naya's juice.

"Just like that, Fuck! Keep going, don't stop! Yess!"

Then Demi hits her G spot, hard, over and over again.

"YES! OH MY GOD, YES! Faster, I'm so close, please." Naya pinched her nipples harder and she was sent over the edge, "Demiiiii!"

They lay in each other's arms, smiling and exhausted.

"That was amazing." Naya said and snuggled further into Demi's neck.

"Yeah, the best sex I've ever had."

"You think we can stay like this and cuddle? I'm too tired to move" Naya asked with a childish tone.

"Of course, I need to rest too." Demi kissed her forehead.

In her mind she thought, _"You're not going anywhere, we're just getting started."_

* * *

So what do you think? Should I post the next prompt?

If you have other prompts [smut or not] you can send them to me on my tumblr- lesbianships.

'till next time.


	2. Dantana: I can eat you all day long

I managed to write another one, although it's shorter.

Sorry for the terrible mistakes.

**For the guest** who said to write g!p, give me a little more and I'll do it.

**For the other lovely people-** Thank you :D

**Prompt:**

Shortly after Santana and Dani started sleeping with each other and now they can't stop thinking about it and they both work the same shift in the diner, teasing each other, but Santana first doesn't want to do something in the diner (at least she says it), but Dani gets her to give in.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

Santana and Dani were in the middle of a semi-busy shift at the 'Spotlight'; neither of them really wanted to be there, but at least they were together. They tried to have shifts together so they could hang out or at least sleep in each other's arms.

The last week or so was harder for the new couple; since they've been intimate for the first time, both of them couldn't stop thinking about it and wanted to do it all the time. They won't admit it, but they've never been as horny, no one ever made them feel like the other did. It was insane; they woke each other in the middle of the night or sneak in when the other took a bath. Rachel and Kurt were the ones to suffer from it, they didn't have a 'clean' space to even stand on.

Today wasn't any different; since Santana started her shift, half an hour after Dani, the girls couldn't concentrate.

"I can still hear you scream in my ear, I almost lost my hearing ability." Dani hugged Santana from behind and whispered in her ear.

At first Santana was startled, but soon relaxed into her girlfriend embrace, "Well, you know how to work that strap-on, what can I say?" She bit her lip and Dani smirked.

"The image of you riding me doesn't leave my mind-" Dani husked in Santana's ear and slowly moved her hand down her body, "You looked so sexy." Dani bit her lobe. Santana had to chew her inner cheek to stop herself from moaning. She could've felt that another pair of her underwear was ruined.

"Dani, stop, we're at work." It wasn't a good idea to start something they couldn't finish.

"So? I'm sure you're soaked and it's slow now, we can..." She hovered over Santana's lower part, right above where the girl needed her the most.

"Dani! Table 6 is waiting to order!" Gunther yelled towards her.

"Sorry, babe. Later." Dani kissed her on the cheek and let go.

"Fuck you." Santana mumbled, but Dani heard her.

"Oh don't hate." She winked and went to waiter her table.

Santana glared at Dani, how could she worked her up and leave her hanging?

"Two can play that game" She mumbled, but this time Rachel was the one to hear her.

"What game?"

"None of your business, Berry." Santana didn't bother to look at her, she was too busy staring at her girlfriend sexy body as she bent to take the order.

"Are you and Dani going to do that thing again? I thought we agreed to minimize the intercourse in our place."

Santana's eyes winded; she remembered that time when did a little dress up. "Fucking Berry, I need to carry spare panties with me..."

"We won't have sex in the apartment anymore, Jesus. I have work!" She lifted herself from the counter and went to clean a table.

Dani put in her order and waited for it to be done, meanwhile she searched her girlfriend with her eyes. When she spotted her, Dani licked her lips as she thought of how that girl looks naked and how she was all hers. Why they leave her place to go outside wasn't clear to her; they should stay inside, naked and with Santana's legs wide open.

She didn't know how she got so lucky to have her, she probably did something right in a past life or something.

She noticed Santana whip sweat from her forehead and neck, it was like in slow motion for her. The latina looked at her and grinned when she so the hungry look in the blond's eyes.

"That little tease! She's going to pay."

After she put her order on the client table, Dani was free for a little payback. She saw Santana walk towards the kitchen and accidentally bumped into her, her leg pressed into Santana's center hard. Santana caught off guards and moan quietly at the touch.

"Sorry, Tana." But nothing in her face said sorry.

Santana wasn't a sucker and she knew how to work her body. Dani and Rachel talked, but she felt Dani's eyes on her as she walked to clean another table. Santana bent down to pick up her pad, she was a former cheerleader so she can bend far.

If there was something Dani liked the most about Santana it was definitely her firm ass; it was perfect, so perfect Dani was sure she could've looked at it for the rest of her life.

She had no idea what Rachel talked about, her mind was busy with a fantasy that she went and fucked the shit out of Santana on one of those tables.

"Sorry, Rach, I have to do something."

The diva wanted to protest, but Dani was long gone.

"You! Come with me, right now." Dani grabbed Santana's arms and dragged her to the storage room.

"What the hell, D?"

"Don't play innocent, if you wanted me to fuck you all you had to do was ask." Dani attacked her neck.

"I wished we could, baby, believe me, but we're at work. It can wait for a few hours." Santana tried to resist, she wasn't a fan of having sex in public, especially in the storage room where they work and get caught at any moment.

"You're probably dripping, I'm sure I can take care of that." Dani cupped her core, she was too excited to stop.

"Fuck." Her girlfriend touch was exactly what Santana needed, but she wasn't comfortable. "Dani, please, we have to stop."

Dani pushed her on the wall, spread her legs with her own and started to grind on her.

"We both really horny, it'd be fast." Dani kissed her way from Santana's neck to her ear, "Fuck me," She husked and Santana couldn't say no anymore.

Santana cupped Dani's face and pushed her tongue into her mouth, earning a stifled moan from the blond. Santana hands pulled Dani closer to her and squeezed her ass. Dani's head fall backwards and gave Santana the perfect angle to suck on her neck. The brunette made sure not to leave a mark, yet to give pleasure to her needy girlfriend.

Santana kept squeezing Dani's ass with one hand as the other went beneath her uniform.

"Fuck, honey, you're so wet."

"That's what happens when you tease me. Can you do something, I'm dying here."

Santana circled Dani's clit slowly, she barely put any pressure at all, "Are you serious, woman?" Dani pulled Santana's hand against her clit.

"So needy." Santana smirked and sucked on the blond's bottom lips.

Dani's hand wrapped around the girl's shoulder, she tried to steady herself as the orgasm built inside of her.

"Be quiet." Santana said and pushed two fingers in her aroused pussy.

"FUC-" Dani screamed, but Santana kissed her and got a serious bite on her lip.

"I'm sorry babe, I just-"

"It's nothing, don't worry." Santana smiled and moved her fingers faster "You're so tight, even after all the sex we've done, you still so fucking tight." She pushed her finger deeper.

"Yes, fuck yes! It feels so good." Dani rode her fingers like it was a strap on or an actual cock.

Dani moved her hand under Santana's skirt and almost came when she felt how wet she was, "I'll never get used to how soaked you get for me."

"Stop talking and stick those long fingers in me." Dani did as she was told and put three fingers deep in her Santana's folds.

"Holy shit, fuck! Faster, faster, baby."

"I'm so close!" Dani lay her forehead on Santana's and they looked at each others eyes, "Make me cum."

They both were hungry for one another, desperate to make the other cum more than themselves.

Dani caressed Santana's clit with her thumb, causing it to get bigger, then she pushed another finger in.

"God, yes! Yes! You're stretching me just right, it feels so fucking good." Santana leaned on the wall, her knees felt weak.

Dani pressed against her and both of them moan when their fronts touched.

"I'm almost there, do it harder, pleaseeee" Dani moaned and tried to move faster on Santana's fingers.

Santana tightened around Dani's fingers, her orgasm was nearly there, "Cum with me, I want you to cum with me."

"Put a finger on my.. Fuck, on my clit, I need a little more."

Santana circled her sensitive clit and felt how ready to cum Dani was.

"Fuck, I'm there, I'm cuming! Don't stop, I'm cuming!" Dani rocked her body as fast as she could, riding her orgasm to its very end.

"Oh yeah, you look so fucking sexy when you cum." Santana was right behind her, clenching around her fingers that was buried deep inside of her.

Both girls pulled out; Santana blushed, she wasn't sure what to do with her dirty-full-of-Dani's-juice fingers.

"Don't worry about that." Dani smirked and sucked Santana's fingers clean then did the same with her own "Hmm I can _eat_ you all day long."

Santana wanted to express how impressed she was, but the storage room's door opened.

"Santana! Dani! For God's sakes, don't you have some self control?!" Rachel looked pissed, "We need you, clean yourself up and get out." She turned to leave, "And stop looking at each other all the time, you're like a dog in heat."

Dani and Santana looked at each other and laughed.

"Totally worth it." Dani pecked Santana.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

What do you think?

If you have an idea sent it to me on tumblr - lesbianships.

'till next time.


	3. Daya: Heated night

Thank you all for the love and tons of prompt you keep sending me.

**Prompt:**

Naya finds herself extremely attracted to Demi, but she's still with Big Sean. One night Naya and Big Sean go out with some of the glee cast. Naya starts drinking and can't stop herself from grinding on Demi, teasing her. Demi flirts back relentlessly and Naya can't take it anymore. Big Sean gets super jealous and makes a huge scene about it. Demi doesn't tolerate his attitude and starts getting in his face, Naya can't control herself because she thinks Demi being all sassy and protective is hot. In the end Naya leaves Big Sean and goes home with Demi for some sexy times.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

"Nay, are you ready? C'mon, let's go!" Big Sean called from the living room.

"Two minutes, I'll be right there."

The couple got ready for a night out with some of Naya's friends from 'Glee'; as usual Big Sean sat on the couch and watched a game until his girlfriend was done.

Half an hour later and after they posed for the paparazzi, the couple sat in a booth in the VIP section at some popular club in L.A. Naya looked around, but she couldn't find Demi anywhere.

"Hey, Mark, Where's Demi?"

"Her and Kevin went to get the drinks."

Naya felt butterflies in her stomach from the anticipation to see her co-star and close friend. Before they started to act together, Naya heard about her and thought Demi was so strong, especially for someone her age. When She got to meet her and spend time with her, Naya developed other feelings; Demi was funny and adorable, Naya got excited every time she saw or even heard the blond's voice.

After what felt like an hour, Kevin and Demi came with everyone's drinks, "Let's get this party started!" Demi said in a high pitch.

Naya couldn't help the smile on her face. She then proceeded to scan the girl's; Demi was in a red dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Her eyes fixed on the generous cleavage and she felt her mouth dry and another region got wet.

"My eyes are up here." Demi lifted her head and gave her a shot.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just like your dress." Good thing she had a dark skin tone, it made her blush go unnoticed.

A couple of shots later, Demi, Kevin and Mark danced in the middle of the crowd and Jenna and Amber were busy talking to each other.

"Hey, babe, drink this." Her boyfriend handed her a glass with red liquid, "It's full of alcohol, but sweet. You'd love it."

"Thanks, honey." She kissed his lips and took a sip, "It's really good."

Big Sean kept talking to her about his new record and the new brand of sunglasses he worked on, but Naya only nodded, her focus was elsewhere.

"Let's dance." She got up and pulled his hand.

"You know I don't dance in clubs." It was a weird thing. Naya loved to dance and it bummed her out that her boyfriend never danced with her.

"Babyy, just this time, I want to dance with my boo."

Big Sean started to text and play with his phone, Naya didn't want this to ruin her nigh so she took a shot and walked to her friends.

"Naya!" They cheered when she got to them.

"Finally, Those two can't move. I need someone who can what their mother gave them." Demi yelled in her ear, the hot breath caused her body to shiver.

"Let's show them how ts'done" Naya slurred.

The music was perfect and loud, just how Naya likes it. She moved in rhythm, her eyes locked with Demi's the whole time. The two girls got closer, their moves became sexier.

Thanks to the alcohol in her blood, Naya was bold; she turned her back to Demi and pushed herself to her front. The young girl didn't retreat, her hands wrapped around Naya's waist and she pulled her closer.

Naya knew that when she drinks she gets extremely horny and dancing with a her hot co-star and friend wasn't such a good idea. That night she didn't care; it felt good to be in Demi's hand, her smell was intoxicating and their body fit perfectly together.

Naya's body craved to be touched, touched by a specific blond. The taller girl grinned against Demi's body, trying so hard not to moan.

Demi's hands roamed her body, caressing her underboobs from time to time. Naya threw her head back on Demi's shoulder and tilted it to the side, giving Demi a clear view of her delicious neck. The blond's self control began to disappear; all she could feel was Naya's ass on her groin, she heard her quiet and soft groans and wanted to take her right there and then. Demi held Naya tightly so her hands won't cup her breasts and laid her forehead on the back of Naya's head to no bite her neck.

Naya turned around and pressed her front on Demi's, catching her by surprise and got a needy moan. Demi's hands slid down Naya's body and topped above her ass. Naya's hands cupped Demi's face and they looked at each other as they grinned faster.

"I want-" Demi began to mutter, but was thrown to the side.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Big Sean yelled at Naya.

Naya pouted at the lost of contact, obviously wasted and horny.

"Naya!" He grabbed her arm, "Why you have to embarrass me?" He was furious.

"I only wanted to dance, I don't see the problem."

"Can't see the.. I can believe you! All these people," He pointed at the crowd, "Know who we're so instead of acting like a woman you acted like a slut!"

"Hey!"

"No, shut up! You're done talking for tonight, we're going home."

"Get your filthy hand off of her!" Demi came between them and pulled Naya from his grip, "Don't you dare touch her like that ever again, do you hear me?!"

"Get the fuck out of my way, bitch." Big Sean tried to push her to the side, but she didn't even flinch.

"You're disgusting! You have a beautiful girlfriend and you treat her like garbage. I'm not one of those girls that will let you walk all over them and I'm not letting her go with you." Demi spat at him harshly.

No one ever defended her like that, Naya was amazed at Demi's actions and how fearless she was in front of her masculine boyfriend.

"That's what you want, Naya? You want to go home and fuck that girl? She's a crazy little whore." Then he looked at Demi, "You took your part too seriously, little dyke. Why don't you go kill yourself?"

Naya gasped, she couldn't believe the man she loved said those horrible things. She was scared for Demi, she knew how much she gone through and how strong she was, but she feared it would be too much for her.

To Naya's and everyone else's surprise, Demi stayed firm, even chuckled, "You think you're scaring me? I've been through much more than a douchebag like you; call me whatever you want, think whatever you want, but the fact is that you're not getting one step closer to Naya. I think it's better if you'd go now and save the tiny respect you have left." Demi folded her hands and clenched her jaw, she was done being the victim along time ago and that asshole needed to back off.

Big Sean clenched his fists, "I don't need this shit, if you want to fuck a sicko kid, have fun! I'm out!"

"Are you-" Demi turned around, but was cut off by a tight hug.

"I can't believe you did this for me."

"Well, he acted like an idiot and you deserve much better."

"Take me to your place" Naya husked in Demi's ear.

"Of course." Demi sounded concerned and started to walk towards the exit.

Demi turned around after she locked the door behind them and was pushed against it.

"What the-"

Naya's hands cupped her breasts as she husked in her ear, "You got me all worked up when we danced and then," She sucked her neck, "You stood up for me like a true hero. It was the hottest thing I've seen."

Demi gulped, Naya made her feel so good, "Are you sure you want this?"

One of her hands cupped Demi's cheek, "You looked so sexy with the confident dripping out from you, you have know idea how much I want you right now."

Demi didn't wait any longer, she crushed her lips on Naya's and sucked her lower one. Her hands gripped the older girl tightly as she guided her to her bedroom.

Naya was pushed to sit on the bed as Demi straddle her hips. Naya trailed kisses along Demi's neck until she found a sweet spot that made the blond buck her hips gently. Naya sucked hard on the spot on Demi's collarbone and squeezed her ass. Demi bit her lips hard and tangled her hands in Naya's hair.

Naya kept biting and sucking, creating love bites all over Demi's neck. The girl on top of her squirmed in pleasure and tried to get more friction.

"I need you naked." Naya let out.

Demi got up with a smirk on her face, she untied her dress, letting it slowly fall to the ground. Naya's eyes winded when Demi's body was revealed; she admired her rounded and perfectly shaped boobs, the sexy curves and licked her lips when she saw the wet spot on her thong.

Demi took Naya's hand and pulled her to her feet, taking her dress off as well. Then she traced her finger on the valley of Naya's breasts, to her tanned abs and felt how soaked her underwear was.

"You look so damn perfect." Naya said and fixed her eyes on Demi's covered breasts.

"You're the one to talk. Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Naya played with Demi's bra strap, "Can I take it off?"

Demi nodded and Naya reached to unclasp her bra and throw it on the floor. Her hands moved from Demi's waists, slowly up to her breasts and cupped them. Naya began to massage them, feeling how Demi's nipples became harder against her palms. Then she twisted them, causing an electric shot in the other girl's body.

"Let's lay down." Demi only nodded, too far gone in her pleasure.

Naya adjusted herself above Demi, they both smiled shyly and blushed. Naya slowly lowered her body so she could feel Demi's and attached their lips. It was slow and passionate, they didn't rush anything just enjoyed the amazing taste of the other.

Demi's hands roamed Naya's back and scratched it when their centers brushed; she never felt that good and they didn't even done much.

Naya placed kisses on her cheek, neck and down to her stomach, she smiled when she felt Demi's skin shiver under her touch. Her hand stroked Demi's left thigh as she discovered a new sweet spot on her hipbone. Naya sucked hard on the flesh, causing Demi to arch her back and shot close her eyes.

Demi breathed heavily, she wasn't a screamer and usually very quiet in bed. She wanted to tell Naya to stop teasing her, that she needed more, that she wanted her to fu.. But she was too shy to express her wills.

Feeling her body tensed up, Naya lifted her head and met with desperate expression all over Demi's face.

"Are you ok? Want to stop?" She smirked, may or may not want to hear her beg.

"No!" Naya giggled, "Nay!" Demi pouted, "Stop it."

"So you want me to stop."

"No." Demi's heart beat fast.

"I'm confused, what do you want me to do?"

"You know exactly what I want, don't make me say it, please."

Naya felt she pushed too much and it was time; she placed her hands and Demi's panties and pulled them off of the girl. She bit her lip when she was met with dripping folds and swollen clit. Demi tried to close her legs so Naya wouldn't see, but the brunette gave her a reassuring smile and spread them apart again.

"You can stop me if it gets too much."

Naya placed kisses from her inner thigh and to her pussy, smelling the intoxicating aroma. She flickered her tongue on Deni's clit, barely putting any pressure. Demi bucked her hip into the warm heat of her mouth, wanting more. Needing more.

Demi gripped the sheets when Naya worked on her, her body heated up in pleasure she never felt before. Naya placed a finger at her entrance and tease her, making sure she's ready for it, then pushed it in and pumped in and out. Demi whimpered, it was the first time she had sex with a girl and the first time someone went down on her and finger her. It felt absolutely amazing, she never wanted it to end.

"Can you handle another one?" Demi missed Naya on her and nodded immediately, not really sure what the girl said. Quickly after she felt it, two fingers were pushed deep inside of her and crawled to git her most sensitive spot; she arched her back and tangled her hands in Naya's hair. It was like her pussy was on fire.

Naya thrust her fingers faster, getting high of Demi's smell and tight pussy. The girl was soaked so Naya decided to enter her with another finger, stretching to the limit and throwing her off the edge.

"Shit!" Was the only word to come out of Demi's mouth. The surprise sent jolts of warmth in her body, getting her dangerously close.

Her toes crawled and her finger tightened in Naya's hair as she experienced the most powerful orgasm in her life. Demi rode Naya's finger until she collapsed on the bed with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow, that was beautiful." Naya said while she cleaned her mouth.

Demi blushed, "You were..it was mind blowing."

Naya smiled and pecked Demi's lips, but the girl had other plans; Demi deepened the kiss and sucked on Naya's tongue as her left hand slid under Naya's thong and felt her wetness for the first time. Naya moaned into her mouth and Demi felt herself ready for another round.

She carefully found the brunette's entrance and pushed two fingers, slowly thrusting them.

"Fuck, yes!" Demi's fingers were just the thing her body needed. Naya pressed herself more against Demi's body and rubbed their breasts together.

"More, please, Demi." Naya rode Demi, desperate to feel her deeper, "Put your fingers in me, I'm so fucking wet for you."

Demi's inexperienced fingers slid all the way in Naya's pussy and her thumb caressed her throbbing clit, "Holy shit! Fuck! Yes"

Naya moved on Demi's fingers and her leg brushed on her center. Naya was so caught up in how good Demi made her feel that she didn't notice the girl under her was almost at her second climax.

"I'm so close, faster, faster." It was a huge turn on for her when Naya screamed.

When Naya bit her neck her body tensed once more, she felt in heaven.

"Fuck, baby, you're perfect."

Demi pumped hard and deep in Naya's folds, she felt how she tightened around her and climax all over her.

"Shittt Demiiiiii"

The two girls made it to another round and cuddled in each other arms. For both of them it was the best sex and sleep they ever had.

* * *

Reviews?

'till next time.


	4. Dantana: Boring movie night

Hey again.

I just made it before going to bed, I hope it's not too bad.

Tell me if you want me to keep uploading because I have tons of things to do and not enough time. I need to know if you enjoy this so I'll make time to write.

**Prompt:**

Santana and Dani are watching a movie with Rachel and Kurt in the loft, but both Dani and Santana are trying to keep their hands off each other but fail. They try to be quiet so the other two won't notice them.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

"Berry, could you hurry up with the poprocrn?" Santana yelled and snuggled further into Dani's lap on the loveseat.

It was the roomate's movie night and as usual Dani came along. Ever since Santana and her start dating, the couple was attached to the hip.

"It's only a minute, Santana. Dani, can you tell your girlfriend to calm down?"

"Hey! I'm my own person, Dani's not my mother." Santana objected.

Rachel emerged from the kitchen and sat next to Kurt on the couch, "Maybe not, but you do everything she says."

"No, I'm not!"

"You kinda are, baby." Kurt and Rachel laugh at the pout that formed on Santana's lips. The latina glared at them, but it only made it worse.

"Ok, ok, that's enough." Kurt held his chest and tried to stop laughing, "Let's start the movie before things would get out of hand."

They decided, more like Kurt and Rachel forced them, to watch 'Les Miserables'. They had a fight over it all afternoon, until they agreed that next time it'd be Santana's choice.

Twenty minutes after the movie started, the two on the sofa were focused on the movie while the couple got a little bored.

Dani started to plant kisses from under Santana's ear down to her collarbone, her hands sneaked under her oversize T-shirt and scratched their way up.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Santana sounded sleepy.

"Nothin', just.. Playing a little with what's mine." Dani husked the last part in her girlfriend's ear. To tell the truth, ever since she arrived and saw Santana in that shirt and short shorts the only thing that was on her mind was to take her to her room and make her scream.

"Yours, huh? But you're aware that there's two prudes a few feet from us?"

"You choose to dress like that on purpose, no bra on and I'm pretty sure you don't wear panties either."

"That you'll have to find out by yourself." Dani's hand moved to touch Santana's breast, but was stopped, "Later." The girl smirked and took them off of her.

Half an hour later, Santana was bored to death. She felt heat on her bottom part; she knew she was horny, but that heat was someone else's. A playful smiled appeared on her face as she started to, slowly, grind on Dani's lower parts.

A groan escaped Dani's mouth as soon as she felt the friction, luckily for her it was right in the middle of a song so no one heard. Except from Santana.

"Babe, there are people here, try to control yourself." Santana smirked and stopped her moves.

Dani wasn't about to let Santana win that little game; she nibbled her lobe, then she moved to a spot behind the girl's ear, she sucked and bit it. Santana bit her lips hard to stop herself from moaning loudly. It was her weak spot and Dani knew very well she could make her cum just by sucking it.

"Stop, babe, I'm already soaked."

It was Dani's turn to smirk, "I'm only returning the favor, I don't want to be selfish."

"I need you." Santana mumbled.

"Sorry, did you say something?" She gave the red spot another bite.

Santana took Dani's face with her right hand and made her look at her, "Touch me."

"Tana, we can't. We both know you're a screamer and won't be able to stay quiet." Dani husked in her ear.

"I will, I promise." She whispered back.

Dani licked her lips, she enjoyed seeing her girlfriend begging and so needy. Her hands got under Santana's shirts, again, and cupped her perky breasts. She pressed to twisting the semi erect nipples, hard enough to make the girl squirmed on her lap.

Santana grabbed the blanket that was over their bodies and held it tight; to make sure she won't moan and for her friend's not to be able to see what Dani did to her.

"Feels good?"

Santana nodded.

"You want me to stop?" Dani pinched harder.

Santana shook her head.

"I can't hear you, honey. Do you want more or for me to stop?"

Santana knew what Dani was doing; if she had opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to control herself anymore, but she didn't want her to stop, it felt great.

"More, it feels so good." Santana moaned quietly.

Dani resumed her assault on Santana's neck as her right hand slid down into the brunette short, "I knew it." she mumbled against her skin and felt the shivers that ran through the tan body.

With light touches, Dani circled Santana's clit and teased her entrance. She made sure to spread her juice everywhere, make it ready for her.

"That movie is perfect!" Kurt said suddenly and made the girl freeze in their place.

Rachel nodded, "I love it!"

When Santana saw that they didn't look at them or even noticed something was up, she moved slightly on her girlfriend's fingers.

"Nah-Huh, I'm the one doing the touching." Dani held her in her place, "Just make sure to keep quiet."

Dani's left hand scratched Santana's stomach, leaving red marks all over it. Her teeth bit every spot on her neck and her right hand kept moving slowly on the swollen bundle of nerves, feeling it getting bigger under her touch.

"You look so sexy, right now." Dani licked her ear, "So desperate to get fucked, dripping on my fingers, right next to our friends. Such a naughty girl, I like it."

Dirty talking was a huge turn on for both of them and Dani felt the effect it made on Santana body immediately.

"Don't make a sound." Dani ordered and pushed three fingers into Santana's wet folds. She felt the girl's tightening around her and heard her gasp, it almost made her climax.

Dani moved her fingers so slow that Santana thought she would lose it.

"Babe, don't. More." She didn't trust her voice.

Dani crawled her fingers, slowly, hitting Santana's G spot every time. When she felt the girl had enough, she slid another finger and pumped her hand faster.

Santana did her best not to move or make any sound, it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. At one point she bit Dani's arm because she made her feel so good and it was too much.

"Fuck, sweety, who knew having sex with people around can make you that wet."

Dani massaged her breast and squeezed it, "I know you're close, I want you to cum, do it for me."

Dani's fingers inside her burning pussy, the small friction she got on her clit every time Dani pushed herself inside of her, her voice and hand on her chest gave Santana feelings she never knew existed.

"Come on, Tana, the movie's almost over. I need you to cum." She couldn't move faster because then it'd have been obvious, but she did it harder. "Cum for me, please honey, I want you to cum all over my fingers."

It was the last scene and Santana felt she was about to explode at any second.

"You don't want our friends to see how needy you're, to know you couldn't wait and had to be fucked right next to them. Do you?"

Santana nodded and bit her lip harder.

"Good girl. So I need you to cum, I can feel how close you're."

Dani squeezed Santana's nipple hard and pumped inside and out a couple of times more, and then Santana came. She clenched her teeth and grabbed Dani's arm tightly, but managed not to let the loud moan out of her mouth.

Santana snuggled into Dani's neck and kissed her neck and cheeks, "Thank you." She whispered and pecked her lips.

"That was a brilliant movie, absolutely genius." Rachel stated.

"I agree, one of my all time favorite."

"What did you think, girls?" Rachel and Kurt finally looked at them.

They looked flustered and tired and all they wanted to do was get out of there.

"boring." Santana got up and pulled Dani after her.

"Where are you going? What about-"

"We have things to do!" Santana hissed at him, "Like returning a favor." She whispered seductively so only Dani could hear.

"Wait a second, was that hickey there when before? Girls!" Rachel called after them, but never gotten an answer.

* * *

'till next time.


	5. Dantana: Relaxing night at home

I got so many prompts and for this one I decided to combine **three **of them together. Hope it turned out good.

**Prompts:**

1. I can imagine Dani being the more experienced one between Dantana so can you do Dani 'introducing' Santana into a strap-on/toys.

2. Dantana scissoring.

3. Santana and Dani are making love, Dani being the more experienced one she makes Santana squirt for the first time ever and Santana gets flushed about it but Dani finds her embarrassment adorable.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

Santana was at Dani's place; both had a free day the next day so they decided to enjoy a relaxing night at home.

"Honey, dinner was great. I love it when you cook for me." Dani pecked her girlfriend's lips.

Santana smiled at her, "It's my pleasure."

Dani smirked, "You're going to experience real pleasure tonight." She said seductively and chuckled when she saw the slight blush on Santana's cheeks.

After they were done with the dishes, the couple went to Dani's bedroom and laid down. It didn't take them long to start a hot make out session.

Dani was on top of Santana, her hands on either side of the brunette's body. Dani deepened the kiss, her tongue played and teased Santana's, made her moan in need.

Santana's hands were on her girlfriend's back, she tried to pull her as close as she could. They were so busy that week that Dani barely touched her and Santana's body craved her.

Dani giggled when she heard the soft groan Santana made when she left her lips, "Babe, no."

"Don't pout," Dani took her bottom lip and gave it a long, hard suck, "I just thought" Evil smile was on her face, "We can try something new today."

Santana tensed, she never done anything but fingering or going down on a girl before. Moreover, Dani was experienced, what if she wasn't good enough?

"Hey, hey, look at me." Dani hurried to calm the girl, "We don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with." She told her with a genuine smile.

"I do, I'm just.." She blushed, "A little scared."

Dani gave her a hard kiss and smiled, "You don't have to be, I'm here with you. I just thought it can be fun, what do you say we try and if you won't feel at ease we'll stop?"

Santana nodded, "What do you have in that dirty mind of yours?"

A huge smirked flashed on Dani's face as she got up and pulled something from her drawer. She turned around slowly, with a playful look and a long, pink strap-on in her hands. Santana gasped when she saw the toy, it was the first one she had ever seen one up close.

Dani sat next to Santana and waited until her face relaxed, "What do you say, ready to try it out?"

Santana never took her eyes from the toy, "Wouldn't it hurt? It looks too big."

"If it was my real dick I'd be flattered." Dani chuckled, earning a glare from the girl, "Don't worry," Her tone became lower, "I'll make you so wet that you won't feel any pain." She said and sucked on Santana's lobe.

"I guess we can at least try." Santana couldn't refuse; she was extremely turned on just by the thought of Dani fucking her with a strap-on.

Dani climbed back on Santana and started to suck her neck. Her hands played with the hem of her shirt, slowly brought it up and off of Santana, leaving her topless. Dani felt restless, she was eager to fuck Santana for time with a strap on. The thought of being the first to do it made her feel like an animal; Santana was hers, she was the only one to touch her. Dani bit on Santana's breasts; she left marks from below Santana's ear, down her neck and all over her big chest.

"Fuck, Babe! Eager much?" Santana arched her back, wanting to feel more of Dani's experience tongue on her hard nipples. "Keep doing that, it feels so damn good!"

With one pull Santana left naked, the cold air made her moan and she bucked her hip up, desperate for her girlfriend's hand to please her.

Dani was on a mission and it was to give Santana the best night of her life, to fuck her so good that she'd be sore to walk the next day. So she sent one hand down Santana's body and circled her clit, softly, a few times. Then, without warning, Dani pushed three fingers deep inside the girl's pussy.

"HOLY SHIT!" Santana screamed, "Fuck! Babe-" She wanted to be angry at her, but she was too horny to care, "Fater, please fuck me faster."

Santana's words encouraged her, Dani moved to leave more marks on Santana's body as her right hand twisted her nipple and her left one fucked her dripping folds hard.

"Oh god! Oh my god! Yes, fuck!" Santana bucked her hips up and down, adding more force every time, "It's so good, yesss!"

Dani felt that Santana was close so she crawled her finger and pushed hard against a spot she knew would throw the girl off the edge.

"YES! Fuck!"

Dani took her fingers out and licked them clean, then she rested on Santana's chest and smiled.

"Wow, that was.. Wow."

"Take a second to breathe because now I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked." Dani said against her chest and grinned when she heard Santana moan.

Dani stood up and took her soaked pants and panties off, she swayed her hips as she went to grab the toy. She felt Santana's eye on her every move, scanning her body from head to toe, hungry. She put on the strap on and made sure it was tight enough, then went back to bed.

"Is it strange that you look so freaking sexy with that thing on?"

Dani laughed, "So you want me to have a dick?"She challenged and laughed once more one she saw the girl panic.

"Fuck you! You know-"

Dani covered Santana's mouth and pushed her back down on the bed, "No, I'll be the one doing all the fucking, my love." Her hand teased Santana's clit to make sure she was ready.

"Ready, baby?"

Santana nodded, "Just do it slow."

Dani smiled and adjusted herself above Santana. She slowly pushed the strap on in Santana's soaked pussy, her eyes glued to the girl to make sure she was fine. Inch by inch, Dani entered the girl until she was all the way in and then she gave her time to get used to it.

"Tell me when, take your time."

While Santana took deep breaths, Dani trailed kisses along her chin and neck. Dani's hand went and played with Santana clit to give her the push she needed.

"Shit! Move." Santana whispered.

Dani returned her eyes to the girl and slowly thrusted in and out. Her hand kept playing with Santana's swollen clit and her other hand help her steady herself.

"That feels so fucking good! Oh fuck, yes, yes"

Dani looked at her girlfriend in awe, she thought she looked breathtaking at that moment.

"Faster, babe. I need it faster, please just.. Just fuck me!"

It was enough for Dani; she put her hands on the bed so she would be able to move easily and moved faster in and out Santana's pussy.

"Yes! You're so good, holy shit! Fuck me, harder!" Santana felt so good that her hands scratched Dani's back. She was too into the new pleasure that she didn't notice she draw some blood. Dani didn't feel it, she as well was busy making the girl she loved feel good.

"You like being fucked, Babe? Does it feel good to have my cock buried inside your tight pussy?"

"So good! It feels so fucking good!"

Santana's legs wrapped around Dani's hips and she pushed the girl deeper inside of her, "Don't stop, don't ever stop! Shit!"

Dani pushed deep inside and stopped. Before Santana could've said anything, Dani flipped them so Santana was the one on top.

"I want you to ride me." Dani ordered.

Santana lifted herself almost to the point where the strap on was out and sit back down, "OH FUCK!"

Dani hugged her close and Santana's legs wrapped around her again. Santana rode faster and faster on Dani, she felt her second orgasm getting closer. The strap on was all the way in and she moved back and forward, hitting her G spot again and again.

Dani began to sucked and twist Santana's nipples, adding more bruises.

"Yes, Yes! It feels so good!" Santana panted, "Fuck you're so deep inside of me!"

"I want to see you cum, Tana, just cum for me."

"I'm so close, yes, yes!" Santana moved faster, back and forward and up and down, "Shit, Fuck I think I'm.. Daniiii!"

Santana rode her orgasm and fell into Dani's warm embrace. The girls gave each other short kisses and smiled.

Santana lifted herself carefully and moaned when the toy was out of her. She laid down and closed her eyes while Dani took it off.

Dani came back to bed and laid on Santana, she kissed her all over the face and made her giggled.

"That was unbelievable." Santana said sleepily.

"Yeah I saw how much you liked it. Seeing you ride me was the hottest thing ever."

Santana tangled her fingers in Dani's hair and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Dani hesitated because she thought Santana was too tired to even kiss, but the latina's tongue trailed her upper lip, asking for entrance that was given right away. Santana sucked Dani's tongue and made the girl moan in pleasure.

"Babe, we can continue later." Dani was so horny, but she didn't want to push, especially after the two orgasms the girl just had.

"Like I'll let you go to sleep in that state, you're dripping all over me."

Santana's hand pulled Dani against her and Dani grinned on her. Dani was so worked up she was sure she only needed a few touched to make her cum.

They grinned faster, their clit bumped into one another making both of them moan loudly.

Dani couldn't take it anymore so she threw her leg over Santana's, hugged her left leg and rubbed against her.

"Are we..?" Santana said heavily.

"Oh fuck we are and it feels so good! Babe, your pussy is on fire."

Santana stared at Dani while she rubbed herself on her, she enjoyed the friction she got from her clit and was turned on just seeing her girlfriend moving on her like that.

"So good, My god I'm so close. Yes, just.." Dani moved faster.

"Please babe, I can't wait to see you cum all over me."

"SANTANA! Fuck!"

Dani took a deep breath and laid on Santana, their forehead touched. She was exhausted, but her girl was so close to her third climax and she wasn't about to let her finish by herself.

Dani hand slid down and rubbed Santana's clit fast, the girl under her didn't stop moving and moaning loudly.

"I can feel it, a little more. Please, I'm so close."

"That's it baby, let it go."

"I'm cuming, I'm cuming!"

For the first time in her life, Santana squirt all over Dani's arm. She had three powerful orgasms and her body just exploded with pleasure.

Santana blushed and moved to get out of bed, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Dani! I don't know what-"

Dani grinned, she was proud of herself for making her girlfriend squirt like that, "Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of! It's beautiful, not every girl can do that."

Santana blushed even harder and covered her face.

"No, Tana, baby." She moved her hand and cupped her face, "You were amazing tonight and that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. I love you so much."

Santana smiled shyly, "I love you too."

The girls got under the covers, cuddle and went to sleep for ten full hours.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for all the prompts, alerts, favorites and reviews! :D**

**'till next time.**


	6. Dantana: Santana takes control

Once again, three prompts in one! I just think they go well together ;)

**Prompts:**

1. Santana is feeling really dominant.

2. Dani gets really turned on whenever Santna touches her ass… Santana has fun with that and fucks her into next week with a strap on in her ass.

3. Strap-on/toys? But now, Santana is returning the 'favor' to Dani.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

Santana is one of those people who pays attention to details; like how Berry's pinkie twitches when she lies or how every time Kurt brushes his hair he has to move three hairs to the right side to make it perfect. Those things weren't useful to Santana, not as the thing she discovered about her girlfriend a few weeks earlier.

Santana and Dani had a shift together at the diner, both were in good mood. Santana served her table and walked past Dani, the girl didn't see her so she decided to be a little playful. When she passed Dani, Santana gave her ass a quick squeeze and a smack. Dani was surprised and shocked, but what surprised Santana was the sexy moan she heard from her girl and the reddish color on her face.

Later that week the four of them went clubbing and got a little tipsy. Kurt and Rachel sat on a couch and laughed about some shit Santana didn't get, but she and Dani went to dance. Santana pushed their fronts together and slid her hands down to Dani's butt, the girl immediately responded by bucking her hip against Santana and grinding slowly. The taller girl found it interesting that Dani malted into her hands just by giving her ass a little attention.

The night they were left alone in the apartment was the one Santana decided to check just how sensitive Dani's ass was.

They finished dinner and Dani was doing the dishes when Santana came behind her and wrapped her hand around her waist, "I love you."

Dani smiled, "I love you too, honey."

What Dani didn't see was the evil smirk on Santana's face, but she was about to discover what the brunette planned for the rest of the night.

"I'm so lucky to have this sexy body all to myself," Santana licked her neck and pressed her body tightly against her, "You have no idea how hard it is for me not to touch you all the time," Santana hands moved to Dani's ass and she began to massage it, "Especially when you wear such tight clothes." The licks became bites.

Dani stoped and put down the plate she was washing and closed her eyes; she leaned on the sink and felt how the desire was building inside of her. Dani felt her ass sting, Santana smacked her and it felt crazy good. She groaned and mumbled 'fuck', her underwear were soaked and she wanted more.

"Look at you, lifting your ass to get more. Do you like being spanked?" Santana rubbed Dani's ass and enjoyed the view of her horny girlfriend.

When all she got was a nod, Santana grabbed Dani's hair and pulled her head back so she could've whispered in her ear, "I asked if a question and I expect to hear an answer, so for the second and last time- Do you like being spanked?"

Dani forced back a moan and said a weak yes and got a harder spank, "Shit!"

"Nah-Huh no touching yourself and no grinding." Santana held the girl steady and smacked her ass once more, "Who knew you were such a naughty girl. I bet your pussy swallow and dripping, you're such a dirty girl." She smacked her again, harder and Dani felt another pleasure wave in her body.

"Oh fuck, shit!" Dani couldn't take it, she needed more, "San, stop with the teasing. I need more." She begged.

"More, huh? I can do that."

Santana turned Dani to face her and crushed their lips together, her tongue invaded Dani's mouth without permission and they, slowly, moved to the living room. On their way, the girls got rid of all their clothes and lay on the couch. Once Santana laid on Dani she felt how wet the girl was and it made her proud, she was going to fuck her until sunrise.

It was rare for Santana to take control like that, but Dani loved it! Whenever it happened, Santana became more aggressive and let herself loose, she also made Dani cum all night long.

"Turn around, lift your ass and close your eyes until I'll say otherwise." Santana demanded and disappeared into her room.

Dani missed her touched, but hurried to do as she was told. The cold air on her wet pussy torture, but she couldn't do anything about it or else.. The thought of punishment made her even more excited; she lowered her hand, still with her eyes closed, and touched her throbbing clit.

"I guess I wasn't clear when I told you not to touch yourself." Santana's tone was harsh. Dani flinched and bit her lip, she was curious what would be her punishment.

Santana walked over to her and stood in front of the couch, she scanned Dani's body with hunger in her eyes while she decided how to punish the girl. Santana got back up on the couch and positioned herself behind Dani, she caressed her ass and spook, "You. Can't. Touch. Yourself. Until. I. Say. So. Am. I. Clear?" With every word Dani got a hard spank on her butt.

"Fuck!" Her ass was dark red and her pussy itched to be fucked, "I get, Ok! Please, do something." She pleaded with her eyes closed.

One Santana's hand touched her burning folds, Dani had to grab the couch tightly so she won't move and cause Santana to stop.

Santana teased Dani's entrance, feeling how wet she was. Then, instead of pushing her finger in, Dani felt something cold dripping from her ass down to her pussy. She narrowed her eyes, but when she felt a finger rubbing her asshole she got exactly what was coming. The couple tried anal a few times and it was nice, that time Dani felt like it was about to be mind blowing.

After Santana felt Dani's ass had enough lube and was ready for her, she put some on the strap on and adjusted it at the entrance. "It seems like you get really hot when I touch your ass and since you've been such a tease with those revealing clothes, it's only fair that I'll fuck you like a bad girl. Do you want to be fucked like a bad girl?" Her hands moved on Dani's ass.

"I want it so bad, please, please!"

Slowly, Santana slid the toy in Dani's ass until it was all the way in, "Such a tight ass for such a slut." she thrust hard in and out.

"Oh my god! Keep going, it feels so good!" Dani moaned loudly and tried not to touch her own body.

Santana spanked the blond's ass while she moved faster, "You liked it, being fucked like a whore?"

"YES!" Dani cried out, "Fuck, yes!"

Santana reached and twisted one of Dani's nipples, "Look at yourself; your ass is up in the air, being fucked, your pussy is dripping and your nipples are hard. All that because I gave you sexy ass the attention he craved for."

"You fuck me so good, Tana, don't stop." Dani grabbed the couch tighter, she had to control herself even though her pussy was desperate to be touched.

"Yes, baby, I want to hear you scream."

"Faster, fuck me harder!"

Santana grabbed Dani's hair and pulled the girl towards her, "I'll fuck you harder, just tell me who's that body belongs to, who's the only one that can make you cum."

Dani's mind was blurred with arousal and Santana's words only made it worse, "You! Only you can fuck me and make me cum, my body is all yours."

"That's right, baby." Santana moved harder and bit Dani's neck, "You're mine!"

"Shit! Oh my god! Fuck, yes! I'm all yours!" Dani screamed when Santana's hand twisted her nipple again, "It feels so damn good, keep going! Don't stop! I'm so close."

"Yeah baby, cum for me, scream my name." She whispered in her ear.

"Santana!"

She stopped for a minute, to let the girl even her breath. Santana thought that Dani looked absolutely gorgeous after she cums and it was one of her favorite things to watch.

"San, that was.." Before Dani finished her sentence, Santana began to move again. "What the-" Santana's hand rubbed Dani's clit as she pushed herself deeper into the girl's ass.

Dani's head fall back on Santana's shoulder as waves of pleasure ran in her body for the second time.

"You can move, babe, ride me." Santana whispered and sucked her lobe.

Dani's back pressed against Santana's front and she rode her faster, trying to push the toy deeper. Santana circled the girl's clit and stopped when she felt the girl was too close. She pushed three fingers in and pumped them as fast and as deep as she could.

"Fuck! You're so good, yes! I don't think I can last long, it feels too fucking amazing!"

"Do you like riding me while my fingers fuck your pussy?"

"YES! I love it, you fuck me so good."

"I love how horny you're, fuck it's so sexy." Santana's fingers crawled in Dani's pussy and hit her G spot hard, "Touch you clit, make yourself cum again."

Dani's hand rushed to her pussy, she pressed her clit hard and circled it fast. She was close to her second orgasm, she needed a small push to climax.

"Please, Tana, I want to cum." She begged.

"What do you want me to do, tell me."

"Spank me, touch me, do something!"

Santana bit the flesh above Dani's collarbone and twisted her nipples hard until they turned red. Dani screamed with pleasure as she squirt all over the couch.

"Holy shit! That was so fucking good!"

Santana chuckled, "I can see that, honey. You better clean the mess you made if you don't want Rachel and Kurt to kill you."

Dani pouted, "What about you? I really want to ea-"

Santana put her finger on her girlfriend's mouth, "Later babe, that was all you."

They kissed and Dani ran to find something to clean the couch with.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	7. Daya: Quicky on set (GP)

Someone suggested a **G!P** and I thought that doing it with **Daya** can be fun. I'm sorry that it's so short.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

"Hey, Nay." Demi said cheerfully when she entered Naya's trailer.

Naya turned around and smiled at her, "Hey babe." She gave her a peck on the lips and got back to what she was doing.

"Excited for our shoots today?"

"Can't wait, we have so much fun together." Naya bent over, "We have the best storyline, the fans love it..."

Naya kept talking, but Demi's focus was on something else; she watched how her girlfriend did some yoga moves to relax before their scene and it was the hottest thing in the world. Her ass was in the air, just in front of Demi's face and the girl couldn't help it and licked her lips. They haven't had sex in two days and Demi was about to jump Naya's bones because she was so horny.

"D?" Naya stood up and look at her, "Are you even listening to me?" She raised her eyebrow. Then she saw how flustered Demi was and shook her head, "Like what you saw?"

Demi's eyes were on Naya's chest and she nodded.

"You're worse than a 16-year-old boy!" She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Keep it in your pants, babe, we don't have time."

Their eyes met and Naya felt herself getting wet just by the look Demi gave her.

"We have _some_ time, we can be quick." Demi said when she pulled Naya to her arms.

"You? Quick?" Naya challenged, "It's only been two days, you can wait until tonight. We can't get caught."

Demi pouted, "Two days without you is hell. And I'm sure I'll be quick, c'mon babe. No one would know." She trailed kissed on the taller girl's neck.

"Honey.."

"I'm already hard, you can't let me go around the set with a huge boner."

Naya touched Demi's groin to check if she told the truth and gasped at how big she already was, "Demi! How can you go from soft to hard rigid in just seconds?"

"Did you ever looked in the mirror?" They smiled at each other, "Now can we fuck?"

"I'm dating a teenager!" Naya sighed, "I guess I really can't let you go like that, everyone would want to try you and you're all mine." Naya sucked Demi's bottom lip.

Demi pushed Naya against the counter, her front pressed on her back as she fondled her covered boobs. "Remember to be quiet, we don't want the whole world to know I'm fucking your brains out."

Naya huffed, "Let's see if you'd last more than a minute, two days for you is a lot." She smirked when she felt Demi's held on her tighten. Naya knew how to get her girl going; making her mad or wanting to prove herself is the best way to get her to be rough.

It worked; Demi pulled down her pants and let her 8-inches-full erected cock out. She lifted Naya's skirt and pulled down her panties, then she stuck her finger the girl, "For someone who isn't that into it, you're very wet. Don't worry, babe, I'll take care of that."

"Please do."

"Oh so now you want my dick, what changed?" She moved her finger slowly.

"The monster between your legs, now can you stop with the teasing and fuck your girlfriend?"

Demi grinned and pulled out her finger and licked it clean, "You taste so good."

Naya spread her legs and with her hand she spread her ass cheeks to make room for Demi's cock. After a few strokes, Demi entered Naya; inch by inch until she was all the way in.

"How can you still be so damn tight? Fuck, I don't care, it feels so good."

"I missed how you fill me, how good you stretch my pussy." Naya moan and moved on Demi's hard cock.

Demi's hands held Naya and she began to thrust faster; every time she thrust in she did it harder, hitting her G spot.

"Oh my god, I missed you inside me so fucking much!" Naya moaned, "I swear you get bigger each time."

Demi cupped the brunette boobs over her shirt and squeezed them, "You feel so good around my cock.

"Yes, yes, keep going, faster!" They moved in perfect rhythm, "More, I want more. Touch my clit, D, please."

When Demi's hand flickered over her clit, Naya squirmed. The teasing drove her crazy and she couldn't yell at Demi to fuck the shit out of her. When the touch became harder, Naya arched her back; Demi was so talented, she made her feel in heaven and she was close to exploding.

"I'm so close, fuck! It's so good, your cock feels amazing."

"Yeah, babe? You love when my cock's buried inside your soaked pussy? You like to stand here, with your legs spread open and getting fucked?"

"Yes, you can take me everywhere you want, I don't care. I only want you to keep fucking me, I need to cum."

A playful smirk appeared on Demi's face, "I'll take you up on this offer; fucking you in public will be so hot."

"Holy shit, you got harder just by the thought of fucking me in public, it's ridiculous! But so good."

Demi felt Santana's walls tightening around her and moved faster, "Cum, baby, I can feel how close you're. Fuck, your pussy feels great."

"I'm cuming! Fuck!" Naya's juices covered Demi's cock and dripped on the floor when she pulled out.

Naya turned to look at her girlfriend, "Why did you stop?"

"They called us, you didn't hear. Go, I'll take care of that." Demi stroked herself.

Naya walked over to her and dropped to her knees, she smacked Demi's hand and placed her own. "Like I'll leave you like that. Besides, all I'd think about would be that huge cock of yours, hard for me to take." Her tongue licked the pre cum and then her lips opened and she took the whole thing in her mouth.

Demi moaned when she felt her cock touching Naya's throat. She tangled her hands in Naya's hair and fucked her mouth, the stifled moans the brunette made sent shivers down her body and she moved faster. Lucky Demi, her girlfriend didn't have a gag reflex so she could swallow her whole length with no problem.

"Fuck, Nay, You really know how to suck. Shit, don't stop."

Naya hand stroked Demi's balls as the girl chucked her; the act made her arouse again, but they really didn't have time for more.

"I'm close baby, you think you can take it?" Naya nodded, "I love it when you swallow, it's so hot. I'm almost there."

Demi felt her orgasm getting closer, she held Naya's head and fucked her mouth as fast as she could, "Get ready, it's coming."

The blonde released her load in the other girl mouth and she took it all like a pro.

"Fuck, that was so hot, just what I needed."

Naya got up and wiped her mouth, "You're lucky I love you and addicted to that thing you hide between those sexy legs."

They giggled, "Let's go before I'll regret letting you leave my bed this morning."


	8. Daya: Play a game

**Prompt:**

One where Demi and Naya are teasing each other during set then after they are both done shooting a makeout scene, they both go to one of their dressing room for a quickie. Then they both have a game of who can last the longest without cuming and who can be more quiet.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

"Excited to kiss me today?" Naya whispered in Demi's ear and took a seat in her chair.

"Both you and Santana can't resist the greatness that is me." Demi smirked, she wasn't going to let that pass by her. If Naya wanted to start a teasing competition again so be it, if anything Demi was sure she'd be the one to win. Like always.

The secret couple hit it off pretty quickly after they had their first day of shooting together; they enjoyed making each other laugh and had plenty of things in common. They decided, that at first, it was better to keep it to themselves and wait a little longer until they'd tell their friends and.. Basically the whole world.

"Just try not to grope me while the cameras are rolling." Demi winked at her and went back to her Twitter.

Naya had enough of losing to Demi in their little game. Yeah, Demi's cockiness was a huge turn on, but she missed being on top and for once she wanted to make her girl lose her control.

"Once you'll see what I'm wearing to our scene you won't be as confident."

"Babe, just admit you can't take your hands off of me and we'll be done with this. I'll even let you ride me." Demi whispered the last part.

Naya was a very competitive person and that day her mind was set to win, on making Demi squirm and beg for her.

* * *

"Oh finally Naya, we've been waiting for you!" Lea said when Naya walked in to set.

Demi turned to look at her girlfriend, she was more than ready for their scene. When she turned to look at Naya she felt a wave of desire in her body; the latina was in a short jeans and a button up tight shirt.

Demi hasn't had time to react because when she opened her mouth the director call them into places.

"Come on, guys, lets start working."

_Santana and Dani were on the couch in the living room. They finally had the loft to themselves and could enjoy a relaxing evening only the two of them. The young couple cuddled in each other's arms and watched some movie._

_It's been a month since they started dating and Santana was head over heels with Dani; they had so much in common and the girl made her a lot more comfortable in her own skin._

_Dani felt the same; she used to hook up with many girls, but with Santana she wanted more than casual sex. With Santana she wanted to go on dates and snuggle and watch crappy movies just to be close to each other._

_They were good for each other and everyone could see that._

_Dani did enjoy having her girl in her arms and the movie wasn't that bad, but they didn't get to have the loft to themselves so much and she thought of a better way to use the time they had. The blond turned her girlfriend's head so she could look at her and smirked._

_"Dan-" Santana raised an eyebrow, but she knew exactly what was going on when she saw the smirk, "But the movie is almost over."_

_"And we can watch it later, now I have better plans." Dani kissed down Santana's cheek to her neck._

_Santana couldn't say no to sexy time with her gorgeous girlfriend, "I didn't expect you the last that long."_ She joked.

_"Only because I love you."_

_Santana cupped Dani's face and tilted it up, "I love you too." She connected their lips and smiled at the soft moan Dani made._

_The kiss heated up quickly; Dani was on top of Santana, her hands sneaked underneath her shirt. Santana's hands moved to Dani's ass, the girl was obsessed with that part of Dani._

_"Oh no! No, no, no!" Rachel's voice startled them, causing Santana to push Dani off of her and on the floor._

_"You're not doing that on the sofa, you have a room for that." She yelled at them from the kitchen._

_Santana clenched her teeth, Rachel was her best friend and she didn't want to go all Lima heights on her but it wasn't cool at all to interrupt their sexy time._

_"Like you and that thing you've dated done it also. I saw it with my own eyes so don't lie" Santana yelled back, "I can do-" Before she even had a chance to finish that sentence, Dani grabbed her arm and dragged her to their room._

_"We'll be in a room, put some headphones." Dani said and slammed the door behind them._

"That was you grabbing my ass, not Santana." Demi glared at Naya.

"Can you blame me? She made sure no one was around and said, "Don't think I didn't feel how what you're, maybe you should change your panties." She winked and walked away.

Demi stood there, frustrated that Naya had the upper hand and mad at herself for getting so aroused just because of a little make out scene.

"Fuck it." She said to herself and walked to where Naya and Lea were.

"Hey Demi, Great scene!" Lea had her usual huge smile on her face.

"Thanks, I love shooting with you guys." She glanced at Naya, "Do you mind if I grab her? We have to work on something for our next scene."

"No, of course not. Go."

* * *

Demi pushed Naya in her trailer and slammed the door. She pushed Naya on the small sofa and straddle her, her lips found the brunette sensitive spot right away and she sucked on it.

"I guess it's safe to say I won." Naya smirked and push Deni against her by her ass.

"New game," Demi breathed out, "The one to least the longest and who's quieter wins."

"What's the prize?"

Demi didn't care, she just wanted Naya to shut up and fuck her, "Whatever you want."

"The winner can do whatever they want to the other." She said quickly, knowing Demi couldn't say no.

"Fine! Now touch me!"

"You're the screamer so prepare to lose."

Demi opened her mouth to protest, but instead Naya attacked her lips; she bit her bottom lip and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Demi's hands wrapped around Naya's head as she tried to get some friction.

Naya sucked Demi's tongue, she knew that it makes the girl go crazy every time she does that and she wanted to win so badly. She processed to kiss her jaw line, suck her lobe and marking her neck. She felt the warmth from Demi's center on her thigh as the girl ground on her. One of her hands squeezed and smacked Demi's ass and the other went to cup her breast.

"Fuck!" Demi moaned out.

Naya knew all of Demi's weaknesses, she was sure the girl was going to scream her name.

"Feels good, babe?"

"So good! But I need more."

"Tell me." Naya pinched and twisted her right nipple.

"Your.. Fuck! I need y-your fingers, inside, now!" She whispered.

"I think we need to get rid of some things first." Naya tugged the hem of her shirt.

The girls took off their clothes quickly. Naya pushed Demi to lay on the sofa and licked her lips when she saw her glistening pussy.

The blonde whimpered when she saw the hungry look in her girl's eyes. When the cold air hit her center she bucked her hips up, she was beyond aroused and she needed Naya to touch her.

"Are you going to do something about it or keep staring?"

Naya shook her head and lifted her gaze, "Not only am I going to do something," She lowered herself on Demi's body, "I'm going to make sure everyone on set hears you scream my name." She husked in her ear and pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Oh my god!" Demi arched her back; Naya fingers were great, adding the element of surprise made it perfect.

Pleased with the response, Naya thrust faster and lowered her head to suck on Demi's breast.

"Shit, shit! It feels so fucking good, babe."

When Naya added another finger, Demi couldn't handle that and covered her mouth with her arm.

While she got fucked, Demi remembered that it was a competition and Naya almost got her to climax. It was time to get her game on; Demi scratched Naya's back, from top to bottom, then her fingers caressed her swollen clit. It was gentle and soft, but the Naya was so horny that the slightest touch sent shivers through her body.

"Fuck, Demi!" Naya bit down hard on the blonde's nipple, "I see you decided to join the game."

Naya pushed another finger inside Demi's pussy and felt it tighten around her, "Baby, I think it's too late. You're so close, I can feel it."

"Well, you're not the only one with talented fingers." Demi husked and pushed three fingers inside Naya's dripping pussy.

"Fuck!" Naya threw her head back and shut her eyes close, "Your fingers feels so damn good!" She moaned

They bucked their hips against the other fingers; wanting to cum, but wanting to win as well.

Demi's thumb circled Naya's clit as she thrust her fingers harder. She watched as the beautiful woman on top of her riding her finger and biting her lower lip to the point it got purple shade.

The blonde decided to risk failing and said, "How do you feel, Nay?"

"You fuck me so good! I'm so.." She stopped, remembering she had to avoid her so-needed orgasm.

Demi smirked and added one more finger, "You are so tight, it's driving me crazy!"

When Naya felt the extra finger inside of her she forget all about their game or that they were on set and that there were a lot of people there, she wanted to cum and scream how good it felt.

"Yes! Yes! More, babe, please! I'm so close, fuck me!"

Demi took Naya left breast in her mouth and suck on it, then she flickered her tongue on the hard nipple and bit on it as hard as she could.

"Holy shit! I'm so close! Faster, fuck me faster! I need you so badly."

"What do you want, Nay?" Demi asked and left marks all over Naya's breasts.

Naya gulped, she thought that maybe she had a chance but Demi pressed harder on her clit.

"I want to cum! Fuck, just make me cum."

"Who are you belong to?"

"You, I'm all yours!"

"Good. Now I want to hear you scream my name." She hit her G spot with force, "I want everyone to know who is the only one that can make you cum."

"Oh yes, I will. Please, Demi, please I need to cum."

"Ride my finger, ride them like the little slut you are."

Naya moved on Demi's finger fast, she felt so close to her orgasm. A few more thrusts and she was sent over the edge.

"Fuck! DEMI!" Naya screamed as she climaxed.

Naya lay on Demi and breathed heavily, she watched as the girl licked the fingers that was inside of her a few seconds ago, clean and moaned. She lowered herself and faced with a swollen clit and a dripping pussy.

"Babe you-" Naya sucked her clit and Demi's whole body jerked, "Fuck! Oh Jesus, yes, yes!"

Naya's fingers and tongue felt amazing, she was so close. Her legs wrapped around Naya's face and her hands tangled in her hair, Demi pushed Naya against her, she wanted to cum so badly.

"Your tongue feels so good! Fuck, I can't take it! I need more, fuck me harder."

Demi felt the knot in her stomach and the orgasm built in her body, she needed a small push to let it all go.

"More, more. Yes, yes, yes!"

Demi rocked her hips against Naya's face as she cum all over the girl's face. She let go of Naya and when the girl lifted her head she saw her juice dripping down her face.

"I think you should clean yourself." Demi giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Naya raised her eyebrow, "You made the mess, you clean it."

"That's how you use your prize?"

Naya chuckled, "Not at all babe, just wait when we'll get home."

* * *

When the girls got out of Naya's trailer everyone around them froze and looked at them.

"Working hard on your scenes, huh?" Lea laughed as she walked passed them.

They blushed and rushed back in.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I have a lot of prompt to write and no time. I promise to update as soon as possible.**

**I decided to let you determine the next prompt for the next chapter. Go to my profile here and vote in the poll.**

**'till next time.**

**P.S- **I received a lot of fluffy prompts as well. Just know that I'll try to get to them after I'll be done with the smut ones.


	9. Dantana: Home alone - part I

First let me say sorry about the last chapter. I planned Naya to win, but I was so tired and caught up with top-Demi. SORRY!

**Prompt:**

Santana convinces Dani to have a quickie before Rachel and Kurt get home for their movie night all together. Kurt and Rachel walk in right when they're done and just knows exactly what went down.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned!**

I'm so terribly sorry for all the mistakes. I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

"Hey, honey. Where are you?" Santana asks Dani while setting the table.

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"Good, because I miss you so much."

The girls worked on opposite shifts in the last three days so they haven't had much time to spend together. However, they made sure to text as much as possible and cuddle all night.

"Me too. I'm so happy that we have a couple of hours alone."

"Oh my god, yes! I need you all to myself for a little bit."

"I can smell you cooking from downstairs. I'm so hungry!"

Santana chuckles and walked to open the door, anxious to see her girlfriend.

"Can you walk faster?"

"I see that someone is really missing me." Dani giggled, "Maybe we shouldn't see each other more often."

"Shut up and concentrate on moving."

Santana hears Dani's laughter closer to her and hangs up, right then Dani's smiling face comes from around the corner. Santana opens her arms for the tired blonde and wrap her arms tightly around her. She inhales Dani's smell and kiss the back of her neck. It's unbelievable how much she loves her only after four months of officially dating.

Dani pecks Santana a few times then asks to come in because she really wants to eat.

Santana made Dani's favorite, mushroom ravioli, and her heart melt when she saw the happiness on Dani's face when she saw it. Besides the ravioli, Santana prepared a salad and bought a wine. The brunette discovered her love for cooking when she and Dani took a class together to celebrate being together for a month. It was cheesy and Santana hated how much her roommates teased her about it, but with Dani she didn't care. Being romantic with each other and make her girl smile was awesome.

"You won't believe how many people were at the diner today!" Dani says between bites, "And I almost fall and broke like seven plates."

"Poor baby, I bet you're dying to get home."

Dani pouts and nods. What helped her go through that horrible shift was the thought of coming home for a movie with her girlfriend and friends. She preferred it would be only the two of them, but movie night was something they agreed to do no matter what. The four roommates barely had the time to sit together and hung out, canceling on their night was out of the question.

"And who wouldn't? I have my girl cooking me dinner, then I get to watch a movie with my best friends and later I'll get to go to sleep with you in my arms."

Santana smiles, her life are so normal for a change.

"I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

* * *

After their stomach couldn't take anymore and the dishes were clean, the girls moved to snuggle on the couch. Dani's hands making patterns on Santana's belly while they watch something on TV.

Santana glance at the clock and smirks, they have just enough time. Slowly, she guides Dani's hand lower and to the top of her shorts.

"Tana.." Dani warns her and pulls back her hand.

"C'mon, D." She turns around with a baby face, hoping to convince her girl.

Dani chuckles at how adorable Santana is acting. She loves how Santana gets all shy, but needy, when she's really horny.

"Rachel and Kurt will be back soon, you don't want them catching us." Dani cup her face and peck her lips. Santana tries to deepen the kiss, but Dani won't let her and pulls back.

"We have time, they won't be here for the next hour or so." Santana's hands slides down Dani's back and to her ass, "We haven't had sex in three days, I'm sure it won't take me long." She begins to plan kisses on the girl's neck, "I won't last the movie like that."

Dani feels her center becoming warm and wet; she needs Santana as much as she needs her, but getting caught isn't on her agenda for tonight.

"I'm sorry, boo. Maybe tomorrow, when they'll leave?"

Santana isn't going to give up, she planned to get a good fuck before her friends get home and she'd get it.

"You're really going to let me go all night in this state?" If guilt will get her what she wants, then so be it, "Dani, I want you." Her hand moves and sneak into Dani's pants, "And it's mutual, I see."

"Ugh fuck it! Just know that I'm blaming you if they catch us." Dani grabs Santana's hand and stop her from moving, "Now, turn around."

Santana tries not to whimper, Dani's assertive tone and her dark eyes got her to destroy her panties completely. She lies with her back pressed to Dani's front and waits for the blonde to make a move and take her out of her misery.

Dani begins to suck on her neck while her hands sneak under Santana's shirt. She smirks when she feels the goosebumps on dark skin, her hands caressing every inch of Santana's firm abs.

Sound of pleasure fills the small apartment as Dani makes her girlfriend's neck. She loves to cover Santana with them; claim her body as hers and make sure everyone knows Santana is taken. At first Santana was unsure about it, no one ever done it to her, but by now it was a huge turn on.

Dani's hand travels up to Santana's chest; she makes sure to give Santana the best sensation in the little time they have so she makes small circles under her breasts. Santana closes her eyes, every place Dani touches feels like it's on fire. Her body missed being touched by the blonde so badly.

When Dani was satisfied with the hickeies she gave Santana, her hands cup her favorite part of Santana's body, "You have no idea how much I missed you." She husks in her ear.

"Me or them?" Santana manages to mumble.

"I missed all of you," The feel of hard nipples increases her own arousal, "So much."

When Santana feels her nipple being twisted she can't take it any more, she tries to find any kind of friction.

"You need more, sweetie?" Dani purrs in her ear.

"Please." Santana begs. She feels she can climax only by Dani playing with her nipple, that's how horny she is.

Dani let go of Santana's right nipple and push it down the girl's pants and under her panties. She moans loudly in Santana's ear when she meets with soaked underwear and throbbing pussy. She wishes she could tease her girl until she'd flip them and push her pussy in her face, but they don't have the time. Instead, Dani pushes two fingers in Santana's wet core.

"Oh yes!" Santana screams, "Fuck me, babe, just fuck me already!"

Dani's fingers move fast in and out of Santana as her other hand is busy pinching a very hard nipple. She starts to kiss along Santana neck and jaw line, until the girl throws her head backwards. Dani takes the opportunity and turn Santana face to her, she bites her lips at how beautiful the girl in that state.

"I love you so fucking much." She doesn't wait for an answer and crushes her lips on Santana's. Her tongue shoved in Santana's mouth, earning her a stifled moan.

She feels the body against her starts to squirm so she adds another finger. Her free hand is now, also, in Santana's pants, circling her clit fast.

Santana breaks the kiss; she needs air and to scream because what Dani's doing to her was absolutely perfect.

"I'm so close! Put another finger, I need to cum, please!"

Santana groan when she feels four fingers stretching her pussy. Dani doesn't let her time to get used to it and thrusts as fast as she can.

"I love the feeling of your tight pussy around my finger."

"Shit!"

"Does it feel good?"

"Oh my god, yes! Fuck, Dani!"

"Are you ready to cum?"

"I am so ready! I was to cum, please make me cum."

A few more thrusts and Santana's screaming Dani's name as her hips rocking back and forward.

"Holy shit, that was amazing!" Santana breathes out.

Dani brushes stray hairs from her girlfriend's face and kiss her cheek.

"Have I mentioned how much I lo-" Santana was cut off by Dani removing her pants and throwing them aside, "Babe, what are you doing?"

She answers her with a smirk, "I think it's time for dessert." And making her way to Santana's hot center.

"What about.. Holy fucking shit!" Her hips jerks when Dani's tongue flickers her clit, "You are so good at that."

Four fingers find their way back in Santana while Dani keeps sucking on her swollen clit. Santana is practically riding her face and Dani loves it; how Santana gets lost in her arousal that she doesn't have control over her body, how she rubs herself all over her face or trying to get her closer.

"Yes, yes, yes! It's so good, keep going." Santana tangles her hands in Dani's head, "Right there, yes."

"That's it, don't stop."

The sex between them always surprises Santana, she can't believe it can get better with every time. She arches her back, she feels her second orgasm getting really close.

"God Dani, you are so sexy when you eat me. Look at me." Dani's eyes opened and she looked at Santana, "Yes, just look at me while I'm cuming all over your face."

Dani moans against Santana's clit and suck it harder, sending the girl of her edge.

"Fuck Dani, I'm cuming!" Santana eyes roll backwards and her body shakes, "Danniii!"

When Santana opens her eyes again she freezes. Dani arches her eyebrow and cleans her face, "Tana? Did I fuck you into a coma?"

Dani's head jerked to the door when she heard a loud cough. When she saw Kurt and Rachel standing in the front door with wide eyes she almost faints.

"Well this is not awkward at all." Santana says sarcastically, "Babe, can you grab my pants?"

The girl gets up, blank expression on her face, and bring Santana her pants.

"Thank you." The brunette puts them back on and says, "We're going to our room. When we're coming back we'll act like nothing happened." She gets up and pulls shocked Dani with her.

"You're buying us a new couch, Lopez!" Rachel yells after her.

"And you two are cleaning the entire place for a moth." Kurt yells after her. "Make it two!"

In their rooms Santana closes the door and turn to look at Dani. The girl stands with her arms fold and a big smirk on her face, "You owe me so much and I will collect!"

* * *

What do you think?

Go to my page to decide what would Dani make Santana do.

Please send me some feedbacks :)

'till next time.


	10. Dantana: Let's celebrate - part II

Here is part two, hope you'd like it.

**Prompt:**

Dani/Santana/Rachel rough threesome sex.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned!**

* * *

Dani is sitting on the couch, watching her girlfriend texting. She can't wait to see Santana's reaction to what she's going to make her do. It's been a week since they got caught having sex on the couch by Rachel and Kurt and it's time for payback.

"You need something?" Santana raised her eyebrow, but still concentrates on her phone.

"Nope."

Santana caught the playfulness in Dani's voice and turns to her, she sees a big smirk on her face. She knows troubles are coming her way.

"You decided." Santana states, "What is it?" She sighs and puts her phone on the coffee table.

"Who were you texting?"

"Rachel, I wished her good luck, she supposed to get a call about an audition she had done." It's not like Santana cares about whether or not Rachel got the part, she just knows that if she wouldn't have sent her good luck, Rachel would've come home and bitch about it for hours.

Santana brushes her hair from one side to the other, Dani's giving her a face and she doesn't like it, "Shut up."

"I just think it's adorable that you care."

"I don't. Can you please tell me what you have in mind for the payback?" She tries to sounds annoyed, but she's excited to hear what Dani had planned for her.

"Kurt isn't coming home from Lima until the weekend, right?"

"Right." Santana's curiosity is growing by the second.

"So I thought we can use the time for, us girl.." Dani's smirk was evil, "To bond."

Santana just blinks, "She wants to have girls night? Do our nails and.." Then she sees Dani biting down her lip it clicks.

"Hell no!" Santana gets up from the couch and walks away from Dani, "From all the things we can do? Are you crazy?"

Dani chuckles and walks to calm her girlfriend, "Tana-"

"Don't Tana me." Santana raises her voice, "You want to fuck Rachel? Do you like her?"

"Babe-"

"I love you, Dani. I can't believe you want to be with my best friends! It's just-"

Dani cuts her off by pushing her on the hallway wall and she grabs her face to stop her from talking, "I love you too, sweetie, more than anything." She smiles, "I don't have any romantic feelings for Rachel, I just think it can be a lot of fun for all three of us."

Santana tries to protest, but Dani tightens her grip on her cheeks so she can't form any words.

"Stop acting like a big baby and listen to me." She pushes herself against Santana's body, " You can't tell that all those years you never thought how she would be in bed, how you could make her scream your name."

The brunette averts her eyes from Dani's, she can't believe she's really in a situation like that.

"Think about all of her energy in bed." Dani purr in her ear. She slowly let go of Santana's face, she slides her hand down to the girl's chest and massage them, "You could make her beg for it-" She pinches her nipples, "Or give it to her, rough." Her left hand continue their journey south and into Santana's pants, "You could make her give up control and let you have your way with her."

Dani's index finger teasing Santana's entrance and she feels her girlfriend's pussy getting wet, "You'd like that, don't you?'

Santana chews on her inner cheek so she won't moan and confirm that she, indeed, want to do all those things with Rachel. But the blonde doesn't really needs that confirmation, the wetness and Santana's swollen clit making the picture clear.

"We can give her some real pleasure tonight and try something new and exciting." Her finger barely touching the girl's clit, "So do you want to fuck Rachel tonight?"

Santana groans, her mind clouded with arousal, "Yes." She mumble.

"Say it, say you want to fuck her."

"I w-want t-to fuck R-Rachel." Santana says louder.

"Good girl." Dani pecks her lips and moves to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Santana squeals after her.

"You owe me, dear, no cuming for you until I get what I want." Dani says as she washes her hands. Then she comes back to see Santana standing where she left her. Dani laughed at how grumpy and cute her girlfriend looks, "Besides, you should save your energy for later."

"Fucking tease!"

"You called Rachel your best friend!" Dani laughs at her from the kitchen.

"Did not." Santana stands with her arms folded behind Dani.

Dani wants so badly to make out with her cute girl, but she needs to control herself if she wants the night to be a success.

"Adorable." She says and proceeds to make them sandwiches.

"I'm not, I'm a badass!" Santana huffs, "I'm going to our room."

* * *

It's nearly the time for Rachel to get back home and Santana is pacing in front of Dani who's trying to watch the news. Santana is nervous, and who can blame her? She's about to have a threesome with her girlfriend and her best friend.

Dani was right; Santana, indeed, thought about being with Rachel and she has to admit, puberty did well with her. But all of that was in the back of her mind, she never planned to act on it. Moreover, She has Dani who she loves more than she ever thought possible. Dani taught her a lot about love, relationship and sex. The couple experimented together and pushed their boundaries , learning more about what they like and, more importantly, what the other likes.

"How are we even going to ask her? What if she says no?" Santana's hands were sweating, taking this step could ruin her friendship with Rachel and her relationships with Dani, "I can't do it, D. Pick something else, I'll do anything.

"Baby, come here." Dani grabs Santana's hand and pulls her on her lap, "It's going to be ok. We're going to let loose and have fun, that's all."

Santana's hands wrap loosely around Dani's neck, "Wouldn't it make things awkward later?"

"We won't let it. We have each other and Rachel knows we're only friends."

"And it won't affect us, right?"

Dani smiles and peck Santana's lips, "Of course not, babe, I love you. If you want to stop at any moment we will."

"I love you too."

Right when they start to kiss, the couple hears the noise of Rachel's keys in the door. They smirk at each other; Santana got back her confidence and she can't wait for what's about to happen.

While Rachel was in the shower Dani told Santana to just follow her lead and to not push on the other girl. Not long after, Rachel got out of the shower and after she got dressed she joined the couple in the living room.

"Are you hungry, Rach? There is pasta in the fridge." Dani cuddle more into Santana so Rachel would have space next to them.

"Thank you, but I ate on my way home."

"Have you talked to Kurt today?"

Both Dani and Rachel looks at Santana, not sure they actually heard right.

"I did, he's well and so are his father and Blain."

"Are you, girls, working tomorrow?"

"I have a shift at the evening, but Dani has the day off." Santana answers while playing with the blonde's hair.

Rachel phone vibrate, she opens it and reads the text she just received. The couple startle when Rachel jumps from the couch and yells, "YES! I got the part, I got it!."

"Jesus, Hob- Rachel! We almost got a heart attack."

Rachel stop jumping and look at the girls, "Sorry, but I got the part. My agent texted me that they told him that it's mine and that they didn't want to call so late."

"Congratulation, Rachel! You deserve it!" Dani gets up and hugs her.

"Congrats, Rach." Santana hugs as well.

"We should celebrate. I believe we've got some campaign here, somewhere." Dani walks to the kitchen and starts looking in the cabinets.

"You don't have to do it, it's no-"

Santana glares at her, "You heard my girl, we're celebrating. It's not everyday one of us gets one step closer to his dream."

Rachel nods; it was rare that Santana spoke like that, with no nicknames or insults. Also, she felt good that her friends were happy for her and she could use to have some fun.

"Found it!"

Two and a half bottles later, the three girls are on the living room floor laughing like crazy and they don't even know why. Dani felt it's the right to make a move.

"Hey, Rach, you look tense."

"Yeah, I worked so much this week. My body is ruined.

Dani smirks at her girlfriend and moves to sit behind Rachel, "I can help you with that."

After a minute Rachel is moaning with pleasure, "You're really good with your hands, D."

"That's what she said!" Santana couldn't help it.

Rachel giggle at the comment, "You perve."

"She is and I am very good with my hands." Dani moves her hands down to Rachel's waist and move them on the girl's stomach.

Rachel didn't seem to tense up so Dani let herself go under her shirt and caressed her stomach lightly. The couple exchanges looks, it was the critical time of their plan and they have to take it slow so Rachel won't get scared and run.

Dani starts to place soft kisses along Rachel's neck. Santana watches every move; she was soaked already, the sight of her girlfriend and her best friend make her super horny.

"D-Dani? What are you doing?" Rachel asks curiously, but her eyes closed and she moves her head to make more room for the blonde.

"Just helping you relax. Is that ok?" Dani begins to nibble on her neck.

"It's good."

Dani smiles at Santana and kept assaulting Rachel's neck. Santana was surprised that she didn't get jealous, on the opposite, she is extremely turned on. She knows she needs to wait until she can do something with the other two, but it doesn't mean she can't do anything to release some of her own pressure. Santana pushes her hand down her pants and bit her lips hard to not make a sound. She starts to play with her clit, getting more and more excited as Dani's hands move up to cup Rachel's breasts.

"Hey!" Rachel opens her eyes and scoots away from Dani, "What are you doing?" She looks angrily at the blonde, "Your girlfriend is right here and I'm straight!"

Dani didn't even flinch, "My girlfriend actually enjoyed the show." She signs her to look behind her.

Rachel turns her head and finds Santana with her hand in her pants, clearly flustered.

"What the hell, girl?! Is the one of your sick games? It's not-"

"Hey, hey.." Dani stopes Rachel from getting up, "It's not a game, we just thought that we could have fun, the three of us."

"You mean..?" Rachel blushes fiercefully.

Dani moves her hand on Rachel thigh, "If you want. It looks like it felt good when I kissed your neck.."

Rachel's ears got a reddish tone as well when Dani mentioned it, "It did." She muttered.

"We can do whatever feels good to you," Santana says, "And you can stop at any time if it's too much."

"You guys are serious." Rachel looks between the other two.

Santana moves closer to Rachel and out her hands on her waist, "You have no idea." She breathes into her ear and nibble her lobe.

"I-I d-don't know, I'm not gay and.."

"You don't have to be gay to have fun, just try it." Santana bites her neck, she feels the girl's pulse quicken.

Dani's hand cups Rachel's center, "And you clearly into it, you're so hot."

Rachel moans and Santana and Dani looks at each other with a smile, they both have hunger in their eyes and they can't wait to take it further.

"Should we move to the bedroom?"

* * *

Santana sits on the bed and guides Rachel to straddle her. The girl looks a little confused and unsure, but the desire is evident in her eyes, her body screams to be touched.

Dani sits on the edge of the bed and watched as her girlfriend cups Rachel's face and connects their lips. The short girl moans and pushes herself against Santana, but the girl stops and steady her. Santana's tongue brushes on Rachel's, they explore each other mouth for the first time and it makes them shiver. Santana held the hem of Rachel's shirt and slowly pulls it up. When the top is off, Santana opens her eyes and gasps into the kiss; Rachel has small and perky breasts. Rachel's head is thrown backwards when she feels Santana's hands on her boobs, it was new to her but it felt so good.

In the meantime, Dani took off her pants and she moves her finger on her clit, through her panties. Santana looks at her and sign her to come closer, but Dani whisper "Not yet." Santana nods and moves to bite Rachel's neck.

"San.." She mumbles.

"Yea?"

"Can you, can you take your.." Rachel is too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Santana tries not to smirk and make the girl feel uncomfortable, "Whatever you want." She pulls off her shirt and throw it aside. Rachel's eyes fixes on Santana's big round breasts, she got glimpses of them it the past, but now it's different. The inexperienced girl moves her finger on the outline of Santana's chests, then feels her nipple, amazed at how hard they are.

"She likes it when rough, don't be scared to pinch or twist them." Dani says from the other side of the bed and winks at Santana.

Rachel lifts her eyes to Santana, "Can I?"

"Definitely."

Rachel looks back at Santana's boobs and she starts to twist them. Santana's arches her back, it feels good but she needs it harder.

"Don't be scared, Rach. Do it harder." Dani instructs her.

Rachel flickers her eyes to Dani and nod, she pinches harder on Santana's nipples.

"Of fuck! Yes, Rach, like that."

Dani decides it's time for her to join; she position herself behind Rachel and cups her small tits, her teeth pluge in the already sesetive skin and she pressed herself against the girl.

Santana and Rachel moan loudly together and all the girls can feel each other arousal.

"God Dani, you are so.."

"Wet? Fuck, you have no idea." She presses herself more on Rachel so the girl could feel it, "What about Tana, is she wet for us?"

"Yes, she's.. She's dripping through her pants." Rachel still doesn't really sure what she's doing and if it's ok, but she's too horny to think.

"What do you say you take her pants then yours?"

The girls got rid of all of their unnecessary clothes and return to the same position; Rachel on top of Santana and Dani behind her.

"Holy shit, Rach, look at you." Santana moans out, "Your pussy is so wet, my thigh is covered with your juice."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, honey. It's a good thing, we're glad to see that you're into it as much as us." Dani says calmly.

"Are you still ok with all of this?" Santana asks and Rachel nods, "Good because I need your hands on my boobs like now." Santana grabs Rachel's hand and put them on the chest.

Dani giggles and moves her hands up and down on Rachel's back. She listens to her girlfriend moan and moves her hands to Rachel's thighs, slowly parted her legs and caressing closer to her center.

"Do you want me to touch you, Rachel?"

The girl gulps and nods. Santana knows it's not what Dani wanted and that she's going to tease her even more now.

"I guess not." Dani's hands never touch Rachel's warm center.

The couple giggles when they hear Rachel whimper, both of them dying to fuck her hard. But Dani calls the shots today and she wants to take it slow.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You want to stop?"

"NO!"

Santana's hands go to Rachel's ass and she squeeze it, "So what do you want?"

"I-I.."

"Come on, all you need to do it tell us." Santana keeps playing with Rachel's ass.

"Just say the word and you'll get it."

"Touch me."

Dani smirk, "I am touching you."

Rachel sighs, she's frustrated and horny, "Please, fuck me."

"That's a good girl." Dani says and starts rubbing Rachel's very swollen clit.

"Oh.. Yes, yes." The girl moans quietly and resting her head on Santana's shoulder. No one ever touched her like that, the guys she's been with didn't care to please her as well. Rachel resumed playing with Santana's nipple, this time harder.

"Crap! Babe, fuck her harder." Santana groan and she grinding on Rachel's let, she can't wait any longer.

Dani's fingers teasing Rachel's entrance, "Are you ready? It's time for you to get fucked."

"Please, Dani."

"How many do you want?"

"T-Two.." Rachel mumble, having Santana riding her and Dani teasing her she lost her ability to talk properly.

"Aren't you a good girl. I'll start with two."

Dani pushes two fingers all the way in and Rachel buck her hips. The blonde crawls her fingers in Rachel's pussy, hitting the most sensitive spot and making the girl cry out of pleasure.

"Oh my god! Yes, oh yes!"

"Yes, sweetie, tell us how it feels." Santana says, her orgasm close.

"It's so good."

"You like Dani's fingers buried inside of you?"

Rachel's eyes roll back; Santana's dirty talk and the fact that she's grinding on her with Dani's fingers in her pussy, Rachel reaches levels of pleasure she never knew.

"Yes! I love it."

"How her pussy, babe?"

"God, Tana, she's so tight."

"Let me taste her."

Much to Rachel's dismay, Dani pull out her fingers. Rachel looks curiously at what's going on in front of her; Santana holds Dani's fingers and put them in her mouth, then the girl suck on them and moan in pleasure.

"Shit, she tastes so freaking good."

"Now, Rach." Rachel shiver because of Dani's low tone, "What do you say you put your fingers in Santana's pussy? She desperately needs to cum."

"But I don't know how to do it.."

"Don't worry, just do to her what I'm doing to you."

"OK."

Dani places three fingers on Rachels entrance, "Dani, I can't.."

"Oh you can. You're so wet I can put my whole hand inside." she says and pushes her fingers back in, "Now do the same to Santana or I'll stop."

The girl quickly obeys and for the first time in her life, Rachel fingers are inside of a girl pussy. She feels the warmth and how tight Santana is, it's only turning her on more. She feels Dani's fingers moving in and out slowly and do the same to Santana.

"How does it feels, San?"

"Heaven."

"Rach, I think you should fuck her faster."

As Rachel fuck Santana faster, Dani uses her other hand to rub the girl clit.

"You're such a naughty girl." Dani licks Rachel's neck, "Fucking your best friend and taking three fingers in your tight pussy."

"Keep talking, babe, I'm so close." Santana's riding Rachel fingers.

"Look what you're doing to her, you'll make her cum soon.

"Shit!"

"Are you naughty girl, Rachel?"

"Yes. Fuck, I'm naughty." Rachel screams, "Fuck me harder, D, please. I need more, fuck me!"

"I want the two of you to cum together, do you understand?"

"Fuck, yes! I'm so close."

"Me too, my pussy is ready to explode."

Rachel crawls her fingers in Santana's pussy, on a spot she found that the girl likes the most. She watches as her back arches and how Santana riding her. She screams when Dani fuck her faster and pinch her clit.

"I'm going to cum! Rachel, are you there?"

"Shit, shit, yes."

"Come for me, girls. I want to hear you scream"

Some more thrusts and the girls hit their climax screaming names and curses in the air and bucking their hips fast to ride every bit of their orgasm.

Rachel lies on Santana's heavy chest, trying to catch her breath. It was the best orgasm she had in her life and looking at Santana as she cum was beautiful.

Santana wraps her hands around Rachel and almost drifted to sleep.

"We're not done." Dani stated.

"Of course, babe." Santana carefully moves Rachel to the side and scoot to her girlfriend. Their lips crush together, making them moan. They miss each other lips so much and it's only been an hour.

Santana pushes Dani on her back and go straight to her needy pussy. She inhales the sweet small and flickers her tongue on the throbbing clit.

"No teasing, fuck me!" Dani wraps her legs around Santana's head and pushes her against pussy. Santana starts sucking her girlfriend's clit and push two fingers in her.

Dani's fingers pinching her nipples, "Fuck, Tana! Harder!"

Rachel isn't tired anymore, the sight of Santana going down on Dani is so sexy that she feels turned on again. She put her finger on her clit and circle it while she watch Dani arching her back.

"God, it feels so good. Don't stop, don't stop!"

For a second Dani opens her eyes and she sees Rachel touching herself. It's so sexy, but she can give the girl something better.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here, sit on my face."

Rachel looks at Dani; her body glistening with sweat, her hair is messy and her face flustered. She never looked so sexy. She's not gay, but looking at her best friend going down on her girlfriend makes her hurt race. She's already there, why not going all the way.

Rachel position herself over Dani's face, not sure if she was ready. Dani's pull her down and stuck her tongue inside her pussy, making her jerk her hip.

"Shit! Fuck Dani!"

A few minutes later, both girls cum hard. After they calmed down, they cuddle each other and slept until noon.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**As always, check my profile to choose the next prompt.**

**If you have Daya prompt send them to me on my Tumblr - Lesbianship . tumblr. com**

**'till next time.**


	11. Daya: Truth or Dare

**Prompt:**

The Glee cast decides to play 'Truth or Dare', they dare Demi to make-out with Chord and Naya gets jealous. Naya's jealousy leads to angry rough sex.

**Heavy smut, You've been warn.**

Maybe I did too much rough and not enough jealousy, sorry for that. Hope you'd like it! :D

* * *

Naya takes one last look at the mirror before she heads out. The Glee cast is having a party at Kevin's place, it's been so long since they got together and finally all of them were free.

She's really excited for a reason she can't admit even to herself, but Naya is sure that tonight is going to be great. She's wearing a short black dress and red high-heels. Her hair is in a messy bun and she had red lipstick on her lips.

"Ok, I'm ready." She says to her reflection, grabs her bag and leave the house.

* * *

After two drinks Naya feels like something is missing, but push it away. She deserves to have fun, she thinks to herself, she worked so hard and she needs to just let go.

"Hey, Naya." Lea approach her with a smile.

"Hey." She smiles back to her friend, "Enjoying yourself?"

Lea nods and sip from her drink, "Want to go dancing?"

Naya holds out her hand, "Let's go."

The girls make their way to the dance floor and move with the music. It's been a busy year for Naya; Glee, her first album, covers, interviews. She loves every second, it's what she always dreamed about. With that being said, Naya also needed to rest and have some fun. And what a better way to have fun on a Saturday night than partying with your best friends? Yeah, they see each other almost every day, but they became a family and they get what it's like to be an actor.

"Excuse me?" Naya hears a voice behind her and turn around, "Can I have a dance with my, on screen, girlfriend?" Demi smile sweetly.

Lea giggles, "Of course." She says and leave the two.

Naya's eyes scan Demi's body from top to bottom; her sexy blue hair, her pink plump lips, the big round earrings. She moves to the light blue dress the hugs Demi's body in all the right places and show the girl's tan legs. Naya needs to remind herself not to moan and to stop staring.

"I t-thought you decided not to come."

The question wakes Demi from her trance, she was so busy ogling Naya's long legs and cleavage.

"I wasn't sure I could make it, but here I am." Demi turns around and press her back on Naya's front, "Come on, I want to dance."

Naya's hands find their way to Demi's hips and the girls move with the music. She saw the blue-haired girl dance a few times in her performances, but to have her moves like that so close didn't compare. Demi pushes her ass on Naya's center and practically grinds on her. Naya, a little tipsy already, roams the girl's body with her hands and sniffs her perfume.

While they keep dancing, the brunette feels the pool in her panties and how much she craves to be with Demi. She couldn't stop the crazy attraction she had for the girl, it started shortly after they started filming together and now she has a huge crash.

Suddenly Demi stops and turn to face her, "I need a drink." She yells so Naya could hear her. The taller girl nods and follow Demi to get more alcohol.

* * *

It was a challenge for both girls not to flicker their eyes to the other's cleavage while they were talking. Being a little drunk didn't help, as well.

"Naya, Demi, come. We're playing 'truth or dare'." Chris tells them and walks into the living room.

The girls get up and go after him. They enter the living room and see everyone sitting on the floor, actually preparing for the game.

"What are we, twelve?" Naya chuckles. She can't believe a bunch of grown people really going to play a stupid high school game.

Her eyes widen when she sees Demi joining them, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Naya rolls her eyes, "For you, you finished high school yesterday." She chuckles.

"Sit down, grandma." Demi taps the place next to her, "Live a little."

Naya sigh and joins the circle.

"Ok, our first victim." Mark says, "Amber, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is that true that you have a little crush on your dance partner?"

"Really, Mark? No, I don't."

Amber grabs the bottle from him and spin it.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Amber smirk, "Do a little strip tease for us."

Harry stands up and moves his body with the music. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and throws it on Amber then sits back down.

"Go, Naya."

Naya don't really care, "Truth."

"Well.." He thinks for a second and speak again, "Did you ever had a crush on one of the cast members?"

"Yes." Her heart starts racing and blush covered her cheek, lucky for her no one could really see it thank to her skin color.

"Who was it?" Darren asks eagerly.

Naya snatches the bottle from Harry, "It's only one question." And spins it.

When Chris says dare, Naya tells him to go naked in the pool. At first he refuses, but everyone pushing him and tells him he has to or else they'll throw him with his clothes.

While the rest of the group was busy with Chris dare, Demi tries her luck with Naya.

"Who is it? Who did you have a crush on?"

Naya pours herself another drink, "We're not playing, D."

"I know, but we're friends, tell me."

Naya drinks every drop in her cup and puts it down, "I think he's done." And walks back to the group.

After he gets out, dry himself and puts back his clothes, it's his turn to spin.

"Demi, Demi, Demi.." He smirks at her, "What would it be?"

"Dare, duh!"

"I dare you to make out with.. Chord."

Everyone, but Naya cheers at them. Demi gets up and move to the other side of the circle, she grabs Chord's face and connects their lips together. Chord's hand pulls Demi closer and her deepen the kiss.

Naya wants to rip Chords head off. Her body is on fire, she can't stand to watch Demi's tongue in someones mouth. The alcohol in her body heightens her feelings and right now she's possessive. She knows Demi isn't hers, but it doesn't mean that people have the right to touch her.

* * *

The kiss slowly ends and Demi goes to the bathroom to fix her lipstick. Moments after she gets there, the door opens and she's being drug to another room.

"Naya?" She asks when she gets to see her face, "What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

The brunette doesn't say one word. She locks the room and pushes Demi on the bed and straddle her.

"What.. I-"

"You're mine." Naya says assertively, her hands moving on Demi body.

"Is that because of the kiss?" Naya eyes get darker, "So you didn't like the way Chord kissed me?" Demi got what's going and it turns her on to see Naya like that, she decides to push her and see what she'd do.

"He had no right." Naya massaging Demi breasts above her dress.

"Why not, Nay? We're both single and-"

"Do you like him?" She stops, her voice breaks from the thought that Demi might actually like the kiss.

"No, no." Demi hurry to fix her mistake; she wants Naya to get more jealous and rough, not to make her cry, "He's nothing, it meant nothing." Demi's panties are soaked and her body ache for Naya's touch.

Naya feels the warmth that comes from Demi's center and gets more angry, "Is that because of him?" She cups Demi's pussy, "Did he get you this wet? Huh?" She presses her hands harder, "Do you want him to fuck you? Answer me, do you want his cock?" Naya hiss in her ear.

Demi bucks her hips against Naya's hand, "No. Please, Naya."

"So why are you dripping?" Naya press her body on Demi.

"B-Because of Y-You. Fuck." Demi breath out.

Naya smirks, "I see, you like it rough. You liked it when I grabbed you and pushed you on the bed?" Naya push her hand on Demi's center with more force.

"Yes." Demi mumble; Naya's words and touch make her feel so good.

"Well you're going to get it rough."

Naya pulls down Demi's dress and throws it, she do the same with the girl's pink bra then proceed to take off her own clothes. Demi follows her movement and touches herself, Naya's body is so sexy that she's sure she can cum just by looking at her strip.

"Who told you you can touch yourself?!" Naya slap Demi's hand, "You're a bad little girl. You know what happens to bad little girls?" She grabs Demi's hand and turn the girl on her stomach, "They gets punished."

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Demi says and feels a smack on her ass, "Shit!"

"I advise you to stay quiet and do as I say," Another smack, "Or you'll get punished again." Naya lays one final smack on a red ass cheek.

"Will you be a good girl?" Naya hold Demi's thong and pulls it, causing it to pressure on the girl's sensitive pussy.

"Yes, I'll be good." Demi moans, "Please, Naya."

"Not yet, honey." She straddle Demi's right leg so the girl beneath her could feel her wetness, "Now tell me, would you rather get fucked by him or me?"

"You, Naya, I want you." Demi clenches her hands on the bedsheet, her head's buried in the mattress as she tries to stay calm.

"Look at you, so desperate for a good fuck. Do you want me to fuck you, Demi?" Naya drag her fingers along Demi's covered slit.

"Yes."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I want you to fuck me, Naya. Please, I'm so horny." Demi can't take it anymore, she lifts her ass in an attempt to get some kind of friction.

"Such" Smack. "A" Smack. "Bad" Smack. "Girl." Smack.

Demi never thought getting spanked would turn her on, but now she is so close to cuming.

"I'm going to fuck you now, but only if you won't move or make a sound. If I catch you moving or hear anything, you'll spank you. Ok?"

Demi nod and Naya took her thong off. The cold air on her bare pussy feels so good, that's how horny she really is.

The younger girl feels Naya's finger on her, moving up and down. She tightens her grasp on the sheets and bites down her lips, she needs to do as Naya said if she wants to cum.

"You are such a naughty girl, D." She husks in her ear, "Because good girls don't get wet like that when their ass is being spanked." Naya bites down Demi neck and quickly find a sweet spot, "I'm going to fuck you so good, everyone in the neighborhood will hear you scream my name." Her finger slowly gets inside Demi's entrance and she pulls it out.

It takes everything she has not to move or make a sound, but what's Naya's doing to her is torture.

"Lift your ass more, D." Naya puts her hands on Demi hips, "Good girl. Now spread your ass for me." Demi do as she was told, hoping Naya would just fuck her already.

Naya licks her lips when she sees the drenched pussy in front of her. She moves forward and give it a slow lick. Demi's body tenses at the sudden touch, she held her breath to stop herself from moaning and waits for more.

The taste of Demi's juice was so good, Naya has to get more. She licks up and down Demi's slit, then she shoves her tongue in Demi and enjoys how her tighten her hands around herself.

When she feels that the girl is ready, Naya pushes one finger and thrusts in and out. She knows Demi needs much more, but she won't give it to her yet.

She flickers her finger on Demi's clit just a few times and smirks when she sees her biting down on the sheets.

"You poor thing." Naya caresses her back and ass, "You want to scream, don't you? You want everyone to know that you're a little slut." Naya moves her finger slowly in Demi's pussy, "You can now, I want to hear you moan."

"Fuck, Naya!" Demi screams, "It feels so good, but I need more!"

"More?" She spank her ass, "One finger isn't enough?"

"No!" Demi cries out, "Please, Naya, please."

"Since you asked so nicely." Naya pulls out her finger, "But first, lick my finger clean."

Demi turns around and looks at her then at her finger, "It's your juice, baby. If you want me to fuck you, you need to clean my finger."

Slowly, Demi moves forward and takes Naya's finger in her mouth. She sucks on it for a few second, tasting herself for the first time in her life and let go.

"How was it?" Naya watches as Demi blush, "That good, huh?" Demi nods, "Back on your knees, head down."

Demi hurries, she can't wait for Naya to finally give her what she needs.

The second Deni gets back in position, Naya stuck three fingers inside of her.

"Oh god! Yes, Yes! Don't stop, Nay!"

Not only Naya doesn't stop, she comes closer and start sucking on Demi swollen clit.

"Just like that, fuck! It feels so good."

"Shit, Shit, I'm so close. Please, keep going."

Instead of giving Demi what she wants, Naya leaving only one finger in the girl's pussy.

"Naya, Don't. Please." Demi whimper, she's so close and one finger is far from enough. Especially after she got fucked by three.

"You're going to cum with only one finger." Naya smacks her ass, "I'm going to spank you until you cum."

Demi moans loudly. It hurts, but at the same time gives her more pleasure than she even knew.

"Yes, you're such a naughty little girl and you're going to cum on my finger. Come on, baby, cum for me."

Demi clench around Naya's finger and two spank later, she's screaming Naya's name.

"Fuck, oh my.. Fuck! It was so good." She turns around.

Naya lies on top of her and kiss her, she shoves her tongue in Demi's mouth and the girl moan. Naya cups Demi's breasts and start rubbing herself on her leg. Demi places her hands on Naya breast, as well, and play with her nipple. They break the kiss and Demi starts to nibble on Naya's neck.

"Shit!"

Naya gets up and lay next to Demi, "Come here, babe. I need you so badly."

Demi never went down on a girl before, but after what Naya just did to her she had to return the favor. She has positioned herself and looks at how wet Naya is, she's eager to get her off.

She starts to slowly lick Naya's clit, "Is that ok?"

"Amazing, don't stop."

Demi licks and suck, but she wants to try something else. As her tongue flickers on Naya's clit, Demi pushes a finger in her center.

"More, Demi. Fuck!"

Now she has three fingers in and she found a spot that makes Naya scream and shiver.

"Don't stop, I'm close. Yes, faster, baby." Naya is holding Demi face and bucks her hips into her, "I'm going to cum! Faster, make me cum."

"Yes! Demi, Yes!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls caught their breath. Naya pulled Demi against her and wrapped her hands around her body, placing kisses on her face.

"I guess it's safe to say that I know who you have a crush on." Demi smiles, "Well, everyone knows."

"Well, what can I say.."

"If I knew all I've got to do is kiss someone to make you do something, I would've done it a lot sooner."

"You.."

"For so long!"

They kissed some more until they fall asleep in each other arms.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**As always, you can vote for the next prompt on my profile.**

**'till next time.**

**P.S:** I started a new Dantana one-shots, check it out :)


	12. Dantana: Miss Lopez

I'm not sure if it's good, but here is another chapter!

There is some announcement at the end that I'll appreciate if you read :)

Have fun!

**Prompt:**

Role-play: Santana is the teacher and Dani the student.

**Heavy smut, you've been warned.**

* * *

Dani was the first to wake and she watched at her girlfriend sleeping peacefully. It was Dani's first visit in Lima ,also the first time she met Santana's parents. Dani was nervous all the way to Lima, she never got to the 'meeting the parents' point and she really liked Santana so she wanted it to work. The meeting went extremely well and Dani loosened up when she saw how cool and nice Santana's parents are.

"It's creepy, babe." Santana mumble. She didn't want to wake up yet and cuddle further into Dani's side.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep, I can't help it." Dani grin and kiss Santana's head.

"My parents really likes you. Not that I had a doubt, you're amazing.."

"They're great. I don't know how you're related to them, though; you're way crazier."

Santana giggle, "You just wait and see."

"So what's our plans for today? Or are you planing to stay in bed?"

"Humm staying in bed sounds like a very good idea." Still with her eyes close, Santana made her way to Dani's lips start kissing her.

Dani giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Santana's lower back, "We can't, your parents.."

"You think I never did it while I was in high school?" Santana started to trail kisses along Dani's neck, "Just be quiet."

"Babe, your parents don't need to know I'm corrupting their little girl, I don't want them to hate me."

Santana laugh, "They've heard worst, trust me."

"Eww I really didn't need to know that."

"Come on, D. I'm really we-"

"Girls!" There is a loud knock on the door, "You'll have time for scratching each other's itch later, now come to breakfast."

"Oh god! I'm never leaving this room!" Dani blushed and got under the covers.

Santana starts to laugh and gets up from the bed, "Let's go, I'm hungry!"

* * *

"So where are we?"

After breakfast Santana told Dani to get dressed because she's taking her out to see the town. The blonde was very excited to see where her girlfriend grew up and spend the whole day with her. Back in New York their life they were busy with work and school, they planed the weekend to be all about quality time.

"In two second we'll arrive to my high school. I went through so much in those halls I can't even begin to tell you."

"You miss it?"

"High school?" Dani nod, "No. It was horrible and terrific, but I'm happy where I am now." Santana smile at her girl and park the car.

Santana showed Dani the choir room, the football field and all her hidden make out spots. She told her stories of how she used to slushie everyone and how the club used to just start singing in random places. Dani enjoyed to stories and the smile they brought to her girl's face.

The girls entered an empty classroom to rest their feet a little.

"You've really lived high school, huh? Cheering, Glee club.."

Santana nods, "I did. It wasn't easy back then but it was worth it; I've got amazing friends and memories."

They stayed silent for a few moments, but then Santana moved close to Dani and put her hands on the girl's hips.

"You know, I've never done it in a classroom." She husks and bites her lips.

"You can't be serious." Dani saw Santana's dark eyes and figure that the girl was very serious, "Tana! There are still people here."

"This room is always empty." Santana starts to kiss her way from Dani's neck to her lips.

"You graduated two years ago, who do you know?" Dani is really nervous; she has never done it in a public place, she can't deny that it's turning her on, but she's still scared. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't, it'll be fast." Santana smirks on Dani skin, "You can't come to class wearing this short dress and expect me to control myself, Miss Mendes."

"What?" Dani stutters.

"I said," Santana looks in the blonde's eyes and plays with the hem of her dress, "You come into my classroom wearing this cute little dress that doesn't leave much to the imagination and expect me to not to want to touch you? To bend you over this desk and do to you as I please?"

"Shit." Dani's knees are weak and her body was on fire thanks to Santana's words.

"You know who dress like that?" Santana presses her body against Dani's, "Naughty girls. Girl's who wants to get fucked." Santana's face is inches from Dani's and they can feel each other's breath, "Do you want to get fucked, Miss Mendes?"

Dani only nods, not trusting her voice.

"Nah Ah, You need to speak, girl." Santana is tracing her fingers under Dani's breasts, "Do you want to get fucked?"

"Yes."

"I see. You want some guy with a big cock to come to come and fuck you?" Santana whispers against Dani's neck, not touching it.

"No.." Dani shakes her head and gives Santana more space.

Santana licks the girl's ear and husks, "So you're into girls? And it's Miss Lopez for you."

"I am, Miss Lopez."

Santana turns Dani around and push her front on the table, then she lays as much as she can on her, close to her face. Her leg between Dani's legs and her hands on the blonde's ass.

"You like when your pussy gets eaten?" Santana gives her a little spank, "Do you like being fingered? Tell me, Miss Mendes."

"Yes. I do, Miss Lopez."

"You're such a naughty little girl." Santana keeps squeezing Dani's ass and biting her neck, "And you're so sexy in this little dress, I can't help myself."

"Santana, please!"

Dani whimper in pain when she feels another slap on her ass.

"Who did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Lopez."

"A girl like you needs to get it rough, that's how you'd learn to behave." Santana spreads Dani's ass and feels the warmth that comes from her hot center, "You want it so much. Don't you, Dani?"

"Yes, Miss Lopez. Please fuck me."

Santana smirks, she knows how little role playing gets her girlfriend worked up. She lifted the girl's dress up just so she could see her ass, she pulls her little red thong to the ground and trace a finger on her wet slit.

"Such a bad girl, look how wet you're for me." She pushes one finger in, but pulls it quickly.

Dani moans, their little game drives her crazy and she's desperate for Santana to attend her aroused pussy. Santana don't even let her grind against her finger and she thinks she might die if the girl won't touch her.

"And that clit," Santana flicks it softly, "It's so swollen. You got that horny for your teacher, Miss Mendes?"

"Fuck! Yes, Miss Lopez, it's all because of you."

"Good girls don't get wet because of their teacher. Only sluts get their panties soaked then lay on their teacher's desk with their ass in the air, ready to get fucked. And you're my little slut."

Before Dani met Santana she wasn't into dirty talk, but when Santana did it, it was so hot. The words with Santana's sexy accent made Dani's body shiver with desire.

"All yours, Miss Lopez. I'm your slut, just fuck me."

"Since you asked so nicely. Try not to scream or else you won't cum, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Two fingers pushed hard to Dani's pussy and the blonde bite her lips to stop from moaning loudly. Santana worked her finger fast, in and out of Dani's center, and her thumb brushed against the girl's clit.

"Fuck, yes, yes! Keep doing that, don't stop."

"You like that, slut? Getting fucked when any second someone can come in and see you?"

"Oh yes! More, I need more." Santana teased her so good that Dani felt close to her orgasm.

"What, two is not enough for you?"

"No. Please, babe."

Santana pushed another finger in and hit Dani's most sensitive spot, making the girl squirm in her place. Her hand was covered with Dani's juice and she felt Dani's walls thinning around her so she thrust faster, wanting to make her girl cum.

"Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum all over my finger."

"I'm so close. Don't stop, I'm almost there."

"Shit, it feels so good!"

"Yesss! I'm cuming!"

Santana kept moving for a few second more, letting Dani ride her orgasm to the fullest. She held her tight, so she won't fall, and kissed her neck.

"That was.." Dani turned around in Santana's hands, "Amazing." She pecks the Latina's lips and smiles.

"Gl-"

"Now it's your turn, Miss Lopez." Dani push Santana against one of the tables and moves to her knees. She opens her pants and, together with her panties, pulls them down. She raises her eyebrow and licks her lips when she see how wet Santana is.

"What are you waiting for? It's not going to lick itself." Santana pushes Dani's head to her center and the girl immediately starts to lick and suck her clit.

"Oh god! Yes, baby, like that."

Dani licks up and down then she sucks on Santana's clit and biting it softly. She doesn't push her fingers in, just tease the brunette's entrance.

"Fuck, Dani, you're so good at it! Don't stop." Santana's hips start to move and she practically rides Dani's face, "Make me cum, make me cum, babe."

One of Santana's hands crawled in Dani's hair and the other playing with her hard nipple, she's pinching it and pulling it.

"Just like that, D. I'm going to cum in your mouth. Yes, yes, yes!"

Dani gets up and wipe her lips, "I love when you cum in my mouth. So sexy."

"I love you so fucking much." Santana says and don't let Dani answer, she pulls her girlfriend into a passionate kiss.

They were on the way out when Santana stops them, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Dani arched her eyebrow, not sure what Santana means.

"You want some teen perve so find your panties? You'll make his year!" She points to Dani's thong on the floor. The girl ran and shoved them in her purse, she ruined them so it's better to leave them off.

* * *

**First, tell me what you think! Reviews helps me write faster.**

**Now I have a few things to say:**

1. I need **more Daya prompts!** Send me something sexy and fun [Dantana ones are welcome as well].

2. I'm might put my other Daya/Dantana drabbles story on hold because I'm thinking about starting a long one.

3. What brings me to - The new one will be Dantana AU [and maybe the pregnancy one as well,_ I can't decide!_]. I'll try to upload a pilot soon and see what you think, just a test to see if people like it.

4. The next prompt will be Dantana as well [is one I'm dying to do!], but you can **vote for the next Daya**. Go to my profile :)

'Till next time!


End file.
